Slytherin Saviours
by Ariande
Summary: Renamed! Easier Search.6th Year, Harry gets a shock. All 5th & 6th year students are being resorted. Yup, another resorting but different. Can Harry save the Slytherins? More Important,can Slytherins save Harry? NOT a Dark!Harry tale. Snape!Mentor, Eventu
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine. Just wanna play a bit.

Summary: Another Harry gets re-sorted. But I hate how many fics have nearly every student getting into a new house. I don't feel most of the students would get into a new house. Only a few students change that much. So hopefully this one is different enough. Snape Mentor. Eventual Slash. HP/DM.

Author Note: Please let me know what you think. If I should keep going, thoughts, reactions, ideas...

Harry sat next to his best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley in the Great Hall. He was stunned. The Headmaster's announcement had sent shock waves through all the students in the school. 5th and 6th year students were to be resorted. From here on out all 5th year students would be resorted. This year it would be both years. 7th years were excluded so as to not pull them away from friends during their last year at Hogwarts.

It was something about needs changing. The needs of a student to be fulfilled being different for an eleven year old than for the needs of a fifteen year old. He didn't really pay attention. He was still frozen on the resorting. Hermione was saying something about it not making a difference. She knew she would be put back in Gryffindor. But Harry knew. It did make a difference. Cold filled him. He knew. He was going to the snake pit.

This was why none of the 5th and 6th years had gotten prefect announcements. The positions would be assigned in the following week, after the necessary changes had occurred. Thoughts whirled through Harry's mind. He didn't even register the sortings that were going on. The 5th years were almost done being resorted. Most of the students were returning to the previous locations. Very few were being assigned different houses.

But he was Harry Potter. Of course he was going to get a new house. Nothing went right for him. He knew that by now. He was going to be thrown in with the snakes and the only person to be there for him was the one person that perhaps hated him as much as Voldemort. Professor Snape. Hmm, and of course, he could always buddy up with Draco Malfoy after all his father had tried to kill him almost as many times as the Dark Lord himself.

He felt a hysterical laugh building up inside of him as Hermione tugged on his arm. He glanced around and realized that they were already done sorting the 5th years and the other houses 6th years. The final sorting was the Gryffindor 6th years. He blinked as he realized that somehow he missed the fact that Colin Creevy had been the only 5th year Gryffindor to leave, he was sorted into Hufflepuff. Hmmm, odd.

Hermione was making her way to the stool and gracefully placing the hat on her head. The pause was rather long. Harry wondered idly if the hat was going to finally put her in Ravenclaw. But no, it was shouting out Gryffindor. She made her way back to her seat. Neville too was taking a long time. He finally was also sent back to Gryffindor. Harry allowed a small smile. He knew Neville was nervous about going to Hufflepuff but Harry knew that below that nervous exterior was a very brave lion. He had fought well outnumbered against Death Eaters. Not too many 15 year olds could say that. It was a slight shock when he really looked at the Gryffindor table and realized that Luna had been sorted there. He allowed a small snicker inwardly.

Really there weren't too many changes. He felt a small push against his back and refrained from flinching as he made his way to the stool in front. He closed his eyes tightly as he place that hat on his head. It fit well. He remembered how it nearly engulfed his head the last time he wore it.

"Ah yes. One of the more difficult placements I have had through the years. Have you changed your mind yet child? Have you seen what Slytherin can offer for you?" that hat was gently chiding in his ear.

'Offer me?' Harry thought. 'I see them offering me as a sacrifice to Voldemort' he said snidely.

'Child, none protect Slytherin so they protect themselves,' said the hat.

'I don't understand,' Harry responded.

'Few do. They understand each other. They protect their own. Even those that have gone before,' Harry pondered these words.

'But I fear the house. I don't wish to turn into a Dark Lord,' he begged.

'And does a house make a dark wizard? Hasn't Peter Pettigrew taught you otherwise? The house doesn't make the wizard child. The wizard makes the house,' Harry considered these words. He didn't entirely grasp them. He didn't know what the hat was trying to say.

'You need what the snakes can teach. The lions have taught you well, but they no longer understand your needs. You carry a heavy load. One that you cannot share, but that can be lightened,' the hat was gentle as it spoke.

'And how can supporters of my enemy help me?' Harry was pleading with the hat for compassion.

'Perhaps they are. But perhaps they also carry burdens that they require assistance with. You can help many of them as much as they can assist you,' Harry considered that. He still didn't understand what the hat was trying to express but he did know he was slowly losing the argument.

'The lions want to continue to play. They will rush in when service is required, but they do not understand the daily grind that comes from a heavy burden carried. The snakes do. They carry burdens every day. They know what it means to have to weigh decisions and to know the impact of each choice. They even now face a difficult choice that only you can hope to influence,' the hat was still being vague but suddenly Harry understood with clarity what he was being told.

The weight of responsibility suddenly multiplied. The Dark Lord. They were being pressured to take sides and it was Harry who would be responsible for protecting them. The hat interrupted his wandering thoughts, 'Child, you would gain as much from them as they from you. They can save you child.'

'Save me?' Harry asked. 'From Voldemort?'

'No child. From something bigger than that,' Harry stiffened slightly. 'From yourself.'

He felt suddenly like crying. But he wasn't going to. He hadn't cried all summer, he wasn't going to now. He vaguely noticed how quiet the Great Hall was. Everyone was shifting about nervously with how long it was taking for the Great Harry Potter, Golden Boy of Gryffindor, Epitome of Good to be sorted. Of course he was going back to Gryffindor, that was a given, so what was taking so long?

His thoughts were interrupted once again by the hat 'Look at the bright side child. Professor Snape never takes points from his own house.'

Harry was startled into laughter. His audience was so distracted from the sight of the sudden laughter they almost missed the hat when it shouted out "Slytherin." Almost.

The hall erupted into chaos. Harry stood with more calm than he felt. His face reflected nothing of the churning emotions and fear that he felt. Slowly, not looking at his friends, he placed the hat back on the stool and started towards the Slytherin table.

"Headmaster! I protest! This is impossible," came the complaint from Professor Snape. He had crossed in front of the table and halted Harry's progression towards the table. The Headmaster also stood and joined the student and teacher. He took each by the arm and guided them to a door. As the three passed through the door he turned and indicated to Professor McGonagall to continue with the sortings.

The door closed behind them and before Professor Snape could speak the Headmaster looked at Harry, his eyes twinkling annoyingly and said "I guess the Sorting Hat got its way this time Harry?"

"Yes sir," Harry answered. He thought he knew what the old coot was trying to do but really wasn't in the mood for it. Frankly, all he wanted to do was sleep and hopefully wake and find out it was all a nightmare.

"This time?" snarled Snape.

"Yes Severus. Seems our Mr. Potter was a borderline during first year and was offered his own choice. His needs have obviously changed," at this comment the Headmaster reached as if to lay a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry moved away from the hand, as if to look at a portrait, pretending to not pay attention to the conversation behind him.

"Albus, we cannot let him into the dungeons. How can we be sure that someone won't be killed by morning?" Snape was plying the very argument that most frightened Harry. Frankly, if it wasn't him killed then it would be Malfoy or one of his goons. Surely someone wouldn't make it to morning.

At some point the two professors seemed to have finished whatever they were discussing. Harry had tuned them out. He was getting good at that. They were looking at him waiting for him.

"Are we ready to rejoin the rest of the students Harry?" asked Professor Dumbledore quietly. Harry nodded and headed back to the Great Hall. A hush went over the room when the three re-entered and Harry made his way to the Slytherin table. McGonagall stopped him to hand him something. Harry took the scarf without comment and sat down at the very end of the table.

Food was served. Harry didn't look up. He quietly filled his plate and didn't look at his new housemates. Every now and then he allowed his hand to brush against his wand reassuringly. Before he knew it, the students were starting to leave. He realized he had only eaten a couple bites, but he knew he couldn't handle any more. He was already feeling nauseous.

He pushed back his plate and followed the first years. They were being led by the 7th year prefects. He realized that there were two other new Slytherins, a former Ravenclaw 6th year girl and a former 5th year Hufflepuff boy. He could recall their names.

The password to the dungeons was runespoor. Harry nodded when they were informed that absolutely no one was to give out the password. It would be changed weekly.

They stepped inside. It was the same as he remembered from second year. He glanced around briefly. He got a slight shock when he saw Professor Snape enter behind them. Harry noticed that the common room was packed. Every Slytherin student appeared to be in attendance. This confused him slightly. Gryffindor didn't do anything like this.

Snape started to speak. Harry decided to listen, curiosity overriding the detachment he was feeling.

"You have all been chosen for Slytherin. No matter how...inconceivable a selection it may have been," his eyes rested briefly on Harry who lowered his own gaze.

"Do not expect respect from other houses. They do not protect us. Hence, we will protect our own. ALL of our own. I do not tolerate fighting and bickering within the house. We see enough from the other houses. I expect that you will do your best, guard your backs and those of your housemates," Harry felt Snape glaring at him. It took too much energy to glare back, so he didn't bother.

He felt the professor approaching him. When he looked up the professor was looking at Draco Malfoy, then at Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson and Nott. His hand raised as if to rest on Harry's shoulder. Quickly Harry shifted away. Snape's hand dropped back to his side.

"Again, I remind you, we PROTECT our own," Harry pondered the meaning behind the emphasis before it registered. He must be really tired. Junior Death Eaters, they were getting warned.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Parkinson please stand in for the 5th and 6th year prefects until such time as the Headmaster can appoint them. You know what to do and what to watch for. As soon as the students have been settled, prefects report to my office," with those words, Snape exited the rooms with a flourish of cloaks and Harry felt the weight of the stares on him.

A tall dark skinned boy ...Zabini?... approached him. "Well Potter, since it seems you have joined us, perhaps you could be useful."

Harry jerked his head up in surprise. Well, at least he wasn't being hexed yet.

"Umm, and how is that?" he asked warily.

"My snake. I have a python and the thing isn't doing well. Thought perhaps you could talk to her and tell me what is wrong," Harry was shocked. He was used to people being afraid of the fact that he could talk to snakes. This boy wanted to use it.

He spit out the first thought that came to mind "What's in it for me?" He didn't know where that came from. The room was silent. Shit, he was going to get his ass kicked.

A shout of laughter startled him. "Yup, he's a Slytherin alright!" exclaimed Zabini (What was his first name? Harry wondered). He was so busy trying to process that the group appreciated his comment and seemed to be accepting him that he failed to notice the arm coming up to slap him on the back. He winced slightly before covering his response.

Draco's eyes narrowed. It couldn't be. He watched as Harry expertly maneuvered his way out from under the arm. He had avoided being touched by Snape, but then, they hated each other so that was natural. 'Only one way to find out,' he thought to himself.

Slowly Draco approached the new Slytherin. He stretched out his hand and said "Hi, I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy."

Harry looked at the proffered hand with only a brief moment of confusion. He smirked at the blond before rolling his eyes. "No shit," he swatted the hand away without malice. "Save your manners for the first years. They might believe it. For a week or so." He heard the snickers around him. He gave the blond a smile to show he was understood the offer and was accepting it. A truce. Or friendship. He wasn't exactly sure which. Truce for now, maybe friendship later?

He turned back to Zabini. "Going to show me the snake? Since Malfoy here hasn't shown me the rooms..." he threw a glance over his shoulder to the blond who had a slight smile on his face. It was then he noticed Draco reaching for him.

Quickly he moved just out of reach. He hoped that Draco wouldn't hex him for the implied insult. The other boy just rolled his eyes and said "Relax Potter. Tell you what, you find out what is wrong with Blaise's snake so we don't have to listen to him whine on about it and we won't make you the victim of any pranks for at least a week."

Harry snickered and agreed. The three boys headed to the stairs to the rooms. This time Harry didn't notice when Draco draped an arm across his shoulders until it was too late. He couldn't help a small flinch, but recovered quickly and followed along.

Draco noticed the lapse however. He still couldn't quite accept what it implied. He knew Snape would have a hard time with it as well. The whole situation felt surreal. This boy, his mortal enemy for five years, and now he had to make nice with him. The Golden Boy was now a Silver Snake.

He listened with a slight shudder to the hissing that was going on in the corner. Potter was saying something to Blaise about the snake needing more space and more heat. Draco glanced at the time and realized he had to meet with Snape to discuss the new students. He sighed. It wasn't a meeting he looked forward to.

As he entered the common room he saw Crabbe and Goyle looking at him with confusion. He smothered a sigh of annoyance and decided they didn't get the implied comments. Too thick to get it. Subtle comments didn't work for them. You had to beat them over the head.

"Potter is now a Slytherin. Got that?" He waited for them to nod. "Slytherins protect their own right?" again they nodded. "Therefore, we now protect Potter. Understand?" Their eyes widened before they nodded.

"Good. Now stay here, I have to go meet with Snape," he rolled his eyes as he left the two large boys behind. When he got to Professor Snape's office he realized he was the last prefect to show.

"Sorry sir. I was trying to confirm a theory," he explained. His head of house nodded without comment. The 7th year prefect was talking about the first years. Giving a report on which ones to watch for abuse, homesickness and which would fit in well.

"Draco, care to tell me your observations?" said Snape.

Draco sighed. "Okay, but you aren't going to like it."

"Just tell me and let me decide," snapped Snape.

"I noticed one case. Well covered. Back injuries for sure. Malnourished judging by the skin and bones I felt. Very skilled in masking it. Long term possible," Draco was looking at the others. None of the others seemed to have noticed what he had and were looking at him with confusion and curiosity.

"And who is this student?" Asked Snape who appeared to be getting annoyed.

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It's Potter."

There was a gasp of shock. He opened his eyes and saw his head of house's gaze on him. The intensity almost made him step back. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Slowly Draco nodded, never breaking the gaze. A flicker of something unreadable crossed his professors eyes before he broke contact.

"Very well. Send Ms. Gladstone in when you return. Draco, have Potter report here at 8:30. And remember. We protect our own. The reports made here stay here. If I hear a whisper of rumor you will not like what I have to say," he glared at them all before they left. Draco knew that he meant Potter. No one would care about any other Slytherin being abused. But Potter would feed rumor mills for weeks.

Briefly Draco lamented the fact that they were no longer opposing houses. The Daily Prophet would have loved to get their hands on this piece of information. With a sigh he returned to his room, his goons falling into step behind him. Seems they took him at his word when he told them to stay. Neither had moved an inch from where he left them. Morons. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Not mine. I just like to take them out of the closet and play with them for a little while.

Thanks to all who reviewed. As for my er...consistent misspelling of Slytherin...author blushes furiously um, it was entered into my spell checker wrong and I just sorta didn't notice it. On that note, how does one remove a word from the spell checker dictionary?

Harry had followed Blaise up to the dorm room quietly. His back felt like it was on fire, his mind was spinning with everything that had happened so far this evening and frankly he was wondering how in the world he was expected to sleep in a room with people that had spent five years hating him and on some level conspiring to kill him. It was almost too much to think about and his brain felt like a fog was closing in on him.

He didn't even really notice when Blaise led him to a tank in the corner. A small and miserable looking snake was curled in the corner. She was shaking and barely looked up at him when he reached in and stroked her gently.

"Oh you poor thing," he said, not even noticing that he was speaking in Parsletongue. The snake lifted her head and looked at him curiously.

"You speak?" The snake was surprised out of her misery.

"Um, yeah. I...yeah. What's wrong?" He glanced around to see that Blaise was watching with concern for his snake and more than a little interest. Draco seemed to be ignoring everything. None of the others had come up to the room yet.

"Cold. Too cold down here," the snake answered with a slight shiver. "There isn't enough light and heat."

Harry gently reached into the cage and picked up the snake. He wrapped her around his wrist and felt the cool skin of the snake against his over-warm arm. "Is that better?" He asked. The snake shifted slightly as if to get closer and nodded her head before settling down slightly.

Harry looked up at Blaise with a slight smile. "Um, she is really cold. I don't think the heating charms work right. Either that or they need to be stronger. Also she says it is too dark. She wants more light."

Blaise looked at Harry thoughtfully. He was busy trying to figure out how to warm his snake up if the heating charms weren't working right. The snake seemed to be sleeping comfortably curled against Harry's wrist.

"Muggles have a heating stone. It runs on electricity but I would imagine you could do the same with magic. Instead of just trying to cast the heating charm on the whole cage, just do it on the stone. You could get it a bit stronger and she can curl up on or around the stone as she needs it," Harry suggested. He was a bit hesitent about bringing up Muggle ideas in the house that hated Muggles but Blaise seemed to be taking his idea into consideration.

The two boys worked with the stone, trying various levels of heat to make it strong enough, but not so strong it would burn the snake. Neither noticed when Draco left the room. They were just getting the snake settled back in and Harry had finished explaining the stone to her when Draco re-entered with Crabbe and Goyle following behind.

"Potter! Snape wants to see you in his office at 8:30," Draco didn't even stop on his way to his own bed in the far corner. Harry watched warily as the three boys filed past him.

Suddenly he realized that he didn't know where his own bed was, or where his stuff was. He looked around the room and spotted his bed, in the center of the room. His eyes widened. To the right of his bed was three beds that looked like they were occupied by Crabbe, Goyle and Draco. To the left was two beds, one was Blaise and the other was...Harry thought hard wondering who the other Slytherin was before he remembered, Nott.

"Whoa! No way in hell! This is not going to work," Harry exclaimed.

"What are you on about Potter?" Draco asked with confusion.

"There is no way in hell I am sleeping there. Surrounded by you lot. I prefer to wake up alive in the morning thank you very much," Harry was sputtering with shock and anger.

"I hope you realize that didn't make much sense Potter," said Draco wryly.

"I don't care. I am not sleeping THERE," Harry was working up a good bit of anger. He didn't even noticed that Blaise was reaching for him until he felt the sharp pain in his shoulder. He jerked away from the other boy and held his wand out. He moved until he was backed almost against the other wall.

Draco motioned to Crabbe and Goyle to stay put and slowly lay his own wand on his bed and moved away. Blaise followed his lead and the four boys moved together to the center of the room.

"Potter, weren't you listening to Snape earlier! We protect our own here. We are not going to harm you while you live down here. For Merlin's sake, put away your wand!" Draco started to move slightly towards the other boy.

Harry wasn't sure what was going on. It was too much to take in. Snape wanted to see him, he was living in the dungeons, he didn't know how Hermione and Ron were taking everything and now he was expected to sleep surrounded by ...NO he wasn't going to do this.

Draco seemed to realize that Harry was slowly breaking down. The evening was catching up with him and in a very bad way. Slowly, he made his way towards the other boy, not breaking eye contact and trying to bite back the scathing words that were just itching to come out.

"Harry," idly he wondered what instinct told him not to call him Potter. "Harry, we aren't going to harm you down here. We aren't about to turn you over to the Dark Lord. There really is nothing to worry about here."

Draco had moved until he was in front of Harry and wondered if it would be incredibly foolish to try and take away the other boy's wand. Barely had he finished the thought when Harry had grabbed him and pinned him against the wall. One arm across his chest holding him against the wall, the other held Harry's wand, pressed against Draco's throat.

"Nothing to worry about," Harry hissed. "Really? Just two little words. Do I need to remind you of them?" Draco mutely shook his head as much as he dared.

"How many times have you seen that little green light Malfoy? How many times have you had it aimed in your direction?" Harry's eyes were glowing in his anger and Draco felt a slight shiver of fear. The words penetrated his mind and he tried to answer the other boy. Harry dropped his wand and raised his hand to Draco's forehead. He felt the light touch of Harry's hand as it traced a slow lightning bolt shape above Draco's eye. "How many times have you felt it burn into YOUR skin?"

Harry dropped his arms, letting Draco free. "Don't tell me there is nothing to worry about down here when it is YOUR father that cast at least one of those very spells I have seen coming towards me." Harry scooped up his wand before turning back to the room.

"I am not sleeping in the middle of the room. You guys figure it out," he said. They could tell there was no arguing with the brunette. He turned and looked at the time and realized it was almost time for him to meet with Snape. He left the room and felt a wave of dizziness. He shook his head to clear his mind and made his way to his new head of house's office.

Harry wondered what the greasy git wanted with him so soon. Yell at him about something most likely. Accuse him of something, blame something that went wrong on him. Who knew? 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-Not mine. But they look great in leather and chains.

Draco drew in a shuddering breath as Harry left the room. He would never admit it to a single soul but for a brief moment, staring into the glowing green eyes, he felt fear. Fear of a power that radiated from deep within the other boy.

As the door shut behind the new Slytherin Draco looked up and the four boys exchanged knowing looks. Okay, Draco and Blaise exchanged knowing looks, Crabbe and Goyle just gave them confused looks.

"I hate to admit it Draco, but I think Potter has a point," said Blaise calmly. He was a little nervous of Draco's response since the violent nature between Harry and Draco was legendary in Hogwarts. "I agree. I think it would be best if we moved Nott to Potter's spot and you into Nott's and give Potter your bed," Draco said, stepping forward.

"Mine? Wouldn't yours be better? I mean, if there was some attack or something yours is the furthest from the door," Blaise pointed out.

"Yes, but weren't you listening to him? He wasn't concerned about the attack from outside as much as from within. Yours is nearest the door with nothing blocking," Draco pointed out.

"Also, if we put me furthest, then Crabbe and Goyle, since he knows that our fathers are Death Eaters. It gets us furthest away from him. Nott next since his is, but I don't know if Potter knows that. Your family is neutral so you next to him," Draco started to list off his reasoning. If Harry had been in the room he would have been shocked to hear the group so openly discussing their family alignments.

"Anyhow, I think that we should be getting the room organized. He doesn't quite get the 'no harm' bit yet and Professor Snape should be explaining it to him in a few moments. Until he does, we'll make him comfortable," Draco finished his dialogue with a bit of a shrug.

The four boys began to rearrange the room. It was a while before they were joined by Theodore Nott who had been catching up with his girlfriend. Blaise explained what they were doing and in no time they had finished rearranging the room. Draco even resisted the urge to snoop through Harry's trunk as they moved it.

Severus Snape was already wondering exactly why he accepted the Head of House position after his meeting with the first year Gladys Gladstone who was a suspect for abuse but seemed was just painfully shy and very homesick. After she cried on his shoulder for ten minutes, Severus finally managed to pry her off him and give her a calming draught.

Merlin he hated being a shoulder to cry on. That wasn't in the job description when he accepted this position. Now he had to deal with Potter. He didn't even want to think about that situation. It made his head hurt just trying to. He reached for a headache potion and quaffed it quickly. Looking at the time he noticed that Potter would be there soon. Assuming the brat could actually make it on time. Severus went to his potions cabinet and shuffled around in it. He tried to remember everything Draco had told him earlier. Back injuries...just bruises? He grabbed a salve for bruising. Malnourishment was easy enough...maybe that explained why he was so small. His father wasn't that small and while Lily was petite even she wasn't small enough to explain the boy's stature. So Severus grabbed a high concentrated nourishment potion and a stomach soothing potion. If he wasn't getting much to eat it would make it difficult to eat normally.

He had just returned to his desk when a knock sounded on his door. "Enter," he said and watched as Harry entered slowly.

"Take a seat Potter," he waved to the chair in front of him. The Potions Master watched as the boy sat carefully in the seat. If he hadn't been watching so carefully he might have missed the slight sway that Harry couldn't fight during the brief moment of being off balance when sitting.

The boy didn't sit back but held himself carefully. Unknown to the student, his every movement was being noted by the professor in front of him. Harry wondered what all the potions in on the desk were but didn't want to ask. He really wasn't up for another verbal barrage from the snarky professor.

The two sat in an uncomfortable silence for endless moments. Finally Snape broke the quiet with a decision to ease into what he most needed to talk about by pulling out the students OWL results and class schedule.

"I know that you had a discussion with Professor McGonagall last year before the end of term regarding your future. However, that was then and situations have changed. I believe that it would be prudent for the two of us to discuss where you wish for your life to head," Severus was pleased with the even tones.

Harry looked at his new head of house. "Um...well I sort of thought I would be an Auror but I didn't get the required Potions score so I guess...well, I don't really know. I mean..." his voice dwindled away. He really didn't know what was expected of him.

Severus watched the boy's hesitancy and confusion. He pondered the scores and realized that he had barely missed the required O for the class by the smallest of margins. Could he make an exception for The-Boy-Who-Lived, James Potter's offspring? Hell no! But he would for any of his Slytherians. It was with a suppressed growl of frustration that he set the paper aside and decided to move on with the meeting. He would get back to that.

"Potter, you were raised by Muggles is that correct?" Harry's head shot up in confusion from the sudden change in conversation. Mutely he nodded.

"Your aunt is well aware of the magical world. How much of the knowledge did she pass to you prior to your attending Hogwarts?" he asked the boy.

Harry's eyes dropped. His voice was a light whisper, "Nothing. They...they told me there was no such thing as magic."

Severus stared at the boy for several long moments. Finally he stood and made his way to his own personal potions stock. He opened the cabinet door and grabbed the nearest bottle of headache treatment. This was not going at all the way he had hoped. Quickly he downed the bottle and turned back to the annoying brat.

"Are you trying to tell me that when you came to this school you knew nothing about our world?" he asked with exaggerated patience. Somehow, he wasn't surprised by the silent nod from the boy.

"And how did you get your school supplies then?"

"Um, Hagrid came and got me. He took me to my vault and to get my stuff," Harry was rather confused by the change in topic. His Professor wasn't looking too good. He was being nice but since he had taken a potion Harry wondered if it was taking all his self control.

Which it was but not for the reasons that Harry was believing. Snape could not believe what he was hearing. The-Boy-Who-Lived wasn't taught about...any of it?

"What in the world did you think happened to your parents? With that scar?" he snapped.

"A car accident. They were drinking and driving and ..." Harry broke of the sentence and bit his lip, not wanting to explain any further. "Um, when I got back from the shopping trip with Hagrid, I wasn't allowed to have my stuff. Not until I left for school and um..." Harry was babbling. He didn't want to tell this man anything, but the questions he was being asked and the look and it was just too much. Especially when his head was fuzzy and his back was on fire. His side hurt where Dudley had kicked him yesterday. Oh, and the toes on his right foot from when Dudley jumped off the stairs onto his foot. His diet definitely wasn't working. He was almost wider than he was tall and this year ...He broke his thoughts off as he realized that Snape was staring at him like he was expecting an answer to something.

"I'm sorry sir?" he asked with confusion. He missed something.

"I asked if Professor McGonagall or the Headmaster or even those Weasley's have ever bothered to explain anything about the wizarding world? Or have you been forced to learn by trial and error?" Snape growled out. He was trying to keep his patience. Maybe instead of a Headache Draught he should have taken a Calming Draught.

"Um, they sort of told me stuff. Like Hagrid explained about my parents and of course Hermione has read everything practically and ..." he drifted off. The look in the Professor's eyes was furious. He bit his lip wondering if he was going to be thrown out of the office again.

"So in other words you know nothing of the wizarding world," Snape snarled.

"Very well. We will begin your lessons tonight. First, family structure. Weasley family not withstanding, most pureblood families as I am sure you have noticed have very few children. Most families consider themselves lucky to have one child, sometimes two. It is for this reason that most of them are raised rather...spoiled." Snape tried to work the conversation to where he needed to go to get the information he most needed. His mind was racing trying to determine how much time he had before the boy was incoherent. So far his mind had drifted several times.

"For example, child abuse in the wizarding world is considered amongst the highest of crimes. A pureblood magical child is a blessing to any family. One that is cherished," Snape saw the look of interest in Potter's eyes. Good, he was paying attention.

"Any time a student is found to have abuse within the school, 99 of the time it is a Muggle-born whose family did not understand or desire a magical child in the family. In most cases, the family knew of magic and either resented the child and their abilities, or feared it," he saw a flicker of fear in the boy's eyes. Time to move quickly before he lost the chance.

"Most of those students who were abused growing up have been sorted into Slytherin. The desire to prove themselves, to get back at the abusers, or to escape as well as having learned early what things to watch for, to say or not say as well as learning how to use their cunning to get out of potentially painful situations make them ideal Slytherins. Such as the Dark Lord," he saw the fear recede from the boy's eyes to be replaced by a different fear and curiosity.

"During his time at Hogwarts, the Dark Lord as Prefect and Head Boy established a 'rule' if you will. Regardless of family feuds, personal enmity or anything else that would go on outside of school, within the boundaries of Hogwarts, Slytherins would put everything aside for the good of the housemates. These students are feared and hated by the rest of the houses, for those that face abuse at home, they did not need the added pressure of fear, abuse and hatred within their own house," Snape looked at the boy. He looked slightly confused.

Harry was in fact hanging on every word. For a while he was afraid that Snape was talking about Harry and he had been ready to run. But now it seemed that he was just talking about what he had mentioned in the common room earlier. That was because of Riddle? But what did it mean for himself? If Riddle wanted him dead, and most of his housemates were Death Eaters children...it was all very confusing. So Harry asked Snape.

Severus Snape almost smiled. Logical question, unexpected from Potter but welcome. "It means you are protected. As your head of house, I am expected to protect you. To not do anything that will endanger you, including reporting to the Dark Lord. That also means Mr. Malfoy, Mr Goyle, and the rest are also sworn to protect you. Even the Dark Lord will respect this and honor it."

Harry's eyes grew wide. This must have been what the Sorting Hat meant about Slytherin protecting its own. It was almost too much to take in. Riddle himself had made it possible for Harry to be safe from his attacks? He reached up to rub his scar. His back burned at the movement and slowly he lowered his arm.

"So you are saying that since I am a Slytherin now, Voldemort won't hurt me?" he was not quite clear on how far it extended.

"Not exactly. The Dark Lord is no longer a student. Neither is Lucius Malfoy. Neither have any obligation to hold to the house rules. If you should encounter any of the Death Eaters outside Hogwarts they are not honor bound to protect you. These measures only hold true during school times. Hence I do not recommend that you accept any invitations to Malfoy Manor for holidays," Snape said this with a smirk.

Harry felt a smile at the very thought he would be invited to spend holidays with the Malfoys. He nodded his understanding. This was far more than he expected.

"So, um...this new sorting. It will also protect you won't it sir?" Harry raised his eyes to his professor, realizing now that the Potion's Master had a perfect reason for not reporting Harry's life and protecting his spy status. The said Potions Master nodded at Harry, a bit surprised at the fact that his student's first thought was of his own protection.

"Now, we have finished lesson number one. I would like for you to prove something for me," he decided the timing was perfect to attain his goal. The boy was off his guard.

"Okay." Harry answered.

"Please remove your robe and shirt," Harry's eyes widened impossibly wide and he started shaking his head.

When he moved to flee the room, Snape gave a flick of his wand and the boy was pushed back into his seat. His back hit the back of the chair and he gave an involuntary wince.

"I think that action was sufficient to prove my theory. As I mentioned, many half-bloods or Muggle raised in Slytherin are abused. It is for that reason that every Prefect is given training to recognize the signs. One of them reported the signs tonight. Now, please remove your robe and shirt or I will escort you to Madame Pomfrey. Either way, you will show me what you are hiding," his voice was firm and Harry realized that he was being given a choice. Snape or Pomfrey. Not much of a choice. But maybe Snape could be persuaded not to say anything. He knew if he went to Pomfrey, she would go straight to the Headmaster and before he could say Quidditch the whole wizarding world would be likely to know.

Slowly Harry removed his clothing until his chest was bare. He looked at the floor, torn between wanting to scream at Snape and being ashamed at his weakness. It was fortunate that he wasn't looking up to see the look of shock on his teacher's face.

Severus took a moment to school his features and approached the boy. He was categorizing the injuries as he walked around. There, around the throat were several imprints of fingers where it was obvious someone had tried to strangle the boy. The back was a mess of welts and cuts and bruises, some going below his trousers line. His side bore an imprint of a shoe. Slowly, very carefully Snape raised a hand to tenderly palpate the injured area. A flinch from the boy and he pulled his hand away. Draco was correct, the boy was severely malnourished. No wonder he barely ate at dinner. It wasn't just nerves.

He turned and went back to his potions cabinet. Bruise salve wasn't going to be enough. Something to knit together a few broken bones, a healing potion, something for pain as well as probably an ulcer potion, a stomach expander and another jar of the bruise salve. Quickly and efficiently he gathered the items and went to the quiet boy.

"Potter," he waited for Harry to raise his head. "Take this one first." Snape handed him a pain potion. Harry drank it down quickly, trying not to taste it. The effects began to work rapidly, the haze of pain lifting from him. His mind was becoming clearer and he raised his eyes to meet the professor's.

"Harry," Snape started, realizing he had just called the boy by his given name. "Drink this one next then this one. After that I need you to listen to me for a minute." He handed the boy the stomach expanding potion then the wound mending potion. The boy silently drank them, not arguing for once.

"The next potion that I am going to give you is one to heal bones. You have at least one broken rib. Before you can take it, I need to make sure they are lined up properly. I need you to tell me if there are any other broken bones," he looked into the boy's eyes trying to make sure that he was aware of the seriousness of the situation.

"You won't say anything to Dumbledore will you sir?" the boy pleaded softly.

"Harry, take the potions. When we are finished here, we will discuss this more," Harry nodded.

He took them in the order instructed. His stomach felt like it was going to rebel against the first potion. It was twisting around and it took several moments before he felt able to take the second potion. Or was it third? Harry sighed.

He sat down slowly. His back was feeling strange, it itched and burned. He kicked off his shoe and slowly removed his sock. Even he had to wince at the sight of the black and blue toes. It really was rather gross to look at so he averted his eyes.

Snape knelt down to examine the toes. He began to feel the injured appendages, sensing where the break was and preparing to realign the obvious break. "This may hurt in spite of the potion. I apologize in advance. I am a Potions Master, not a Healer. You may still go to Poppy if you prefer," he said, offering the boy a way out.

"No. Just do it. I'll be fine," Harry insisted. He gasped slightly and squeezed his eyes shut at the sharp pain. It was gone quickly and Snape had moved to his side, feeling the injuries there. The ribs there were cracked but not broken completely through he was informed. Then he was handed yet another potion.

It tasted horrible and Harry was instructed to remain seated to give it some time to work. Snape went back to his desk and returned with the items that he had left there. He set all of the bottles on the desk in front of Harry.

"This one is an ulcer potion. It will need to be taken on an empty stomach, so take it right away when you wake up tomorrow. Allow at least half an hour before you eat. This is a salve for bruising. There are two of them. If you need assistance with your back, you may ask Mr. Malfoy or come down here in the morning and I will apply it for you. Or ask whoever you wish, but please make sure you do it twice a day. I will apply it to your back before you leave. For now, let's give those potions some time to do their work.

"This potion here is to sooth your stomach. Take it right before you eat. I will supply you with enough of these for one week to help you readjust. You will also take this potion, a nutrient potion to help replace the food that you have gone without. You will take this twice a day after meals for no less than one month. I will assign Mr. Malfoy to ensure that you take them.

"I will send you with a couple more pain potions. You shouldn't need more than that. If you do, please come see me and I will have to examine more deeply for any injuries that I may have missed. Do you have any questions?"

Harry's mind was spinning with the volume of instructions that he had been given. One fact stuck out more than anything.

"MALFOY knows!" he exclaimed.

"Yes Mr. Potter. Who do you think alerted me to this," Snape asked him with a smirk. He went back to his desk and pulled out a sheet of parchment. He started to write out all of his instructions, not wanting to give the brat an excuse for not following them. As he was writing he decided it was time to make a deal with the new Slytherin.

"I would like you to do something for me Mr. Potter. In exchange, I am prepared to allow you into my NEWTS potions classes," Harry looked at him in shock and was more than a little nervous about what would be demanded of him for that.

"What would that be sir?" he asked.

"You would report to this room Monday through Thursday at 8:30 pm. Mondays will be spent resuming your Occlumency lessons, this time hopefully with results. Tuesdays will be spent in lessons on the wizarding world with Ms. Gladstone. Wednesdays we will talk about your 'family' and what has been going on. Thursdays will be extra training. Focus on Potions if you prove to need it, or defense against dark arts, or whatever extra training you wish," Snape finished his writing and looked at the student.

Harry was listening in shock. He wanted to tell the professor where to take his extra lessons and counseling and everything else but more than anything he needed the NEWTS potions class.

Squeezing his eyes shut he nodded slowly. "Alright. Anything else or can I leave now?"

Snape walked around and approached the boy. He took up a jar of the salve and began to apply it to the bruises on the boy's neck. Methodically he worked his way to Harry's back. The wounds had sealed shut leaving only faint marks where the worst were. Those marks would be gone by morning he knew. There were various degrees of bruising, some would be gone by morning, and others would take up to a week to heal. With all the injuries Harry's body would be focusing its energies on the worst and working up to the lightest. Without the nutrients his body needed, his healing would take longer.

Finally he finished applying the salve and handed the jar to Harry. He waited in silence while the boy dressed. Harry made his way towards the door when Snape stopped him.

"Just a couple questions first Harry," he said.

Harry stopped. He bit his lip and debated. So far Snape had been very decent. He hadn't taunted him, or asked him about anything, or given him a hard time. He turned and nodded. "Okay, but I might not answer."

Snape nodded. "Fair enough. First, how long has this been going on?"

Harry pondered the question. "Um, well, Dudley was the one that broke my ribs and toes. He and his buddies always used to chase me and beat me up. I was rarely fed. But my uncle never really...I never...not until this summer." He couldn't bring himself to talk about what had happened.

"What changed?" Snape asked.

Harry lowered his eyes and turned to leave. He stopped at the door and decided to answer the question after all. "See, before...they just locked me up. After third year, um, they started to get tired of the magic that kept happening. But I told them that they had to treat me right because I had a godfather who was a convicted mass murderer and had escaped prison and was very overprotective of me. I sort of forgot to mention he was innocent."

Harry paused. "This summer, the Ministry attempted to 'make up' for what they had done to me, so they sent my Uncle a letter begging their forgiveness and informing them that they were sorry about the death of my godfather."

He looked at his professor. "I guess a dead murderer isn't as threatening."

With that he left the room leaving a stunned Snape behind. Severus moved to sit behind his desk. He was busy trying to process everything he had learned that night. The Golden Boy was more than a little tarnished.

_I sort of forgot to mention he was innocent_

Those words flashed back to Severus and he let out a snort of laughter. Yes, there was a Potter that had more than a hint of Slytherin. He sobered quickly and tried to decide what he was going to do about everything he had seen and heard tonight. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-Thanks for all the great reviews! Sorry for the long delay. I made the mistake of defending a co-worker and the obscene work load he was getting. So...they say no good deed goes unpunished... the lightened his workload by giving half of it to me. Note to the wise...don't try to help. Anyhow, I am absolutely amazed at the wonderful reviews and the sheer number of people wanting to read my tale already. Thank you everyone! You are wonderful.

Disclaimer-Not mine. If they were, I wouldn't be working for an insane boss.

Harry closed the door behind him and started down the hallway. His mind was whirling. Nothing made any sense. The scene with Snape, the events of the Sorting, the altercation with Draco…none of it. He was walking on autopilot and it wasn't until he reached the second set of steps that he realized he was going the wrong direction for his new dorms. He slumped against the wall. His shoulders were shaking with suppressed emotions.

Shaking even harder he stood and fled. He paid no attention to where he was going. Instead he ran as fast as he could. The rattling and clanking of bottles in his robes was ignored. Eventually he found himself in Trelawney's classroom. He looked around wondering why he had come here. Deep inside the answer was there. She was where it all started: the prophesy, his parents death, his life in general and it was with her that he would have to accept things and move on.

Slowly he moved to the small pile of large cushions and sat down. Not for the first time he wondered how it was such a fraudulent bat could actually get a true prophecy much less at least two. He was feeling disconnected and wondered if some of her nasty incense was still lingering in the room. With everything that had happened today his mind didn't seem to be working right. Why couldn't he hold a single thought? He remembered again the scene with Draco. He spoke parseltongue again! He had vowed not to do it again since learning it was a Dark Art and something else he shared with The Dark Lord. Did Voldemort ever chit-chat with a snake about room temperatures and the quality of white mice versus field mice? What would he say when he learned his own little rule was about to back-fire and protect his worst enemy was now protected? And what did that protection mean? Was he now doomed to be a Dark Lord? Kill one evil maniac only to become the replacement. What was he going to do about Potions? He didn't have the books or supplies? Would Hermione loan her stuff to him? Would she even speak to him?

Harry wished he could focus on one thought for just a moment. He pressed a hand to his scar. It didn't burn it was just habit and his head hurt. It was all too much. If only Sirius was still alive so he could talk to him. But Sirius hated Slytherins so he would hate Harry. For the first time Harry felt a brief spark of happiness that his godfather was dead so he didn't have to live with his disappointment and hatred. He couldn't deal with someone else that was supposed to love him hating him. And the people that hated him were now supposed to be his friends and protectors. He felt hysterical laughter bubbling up inside him begging to be let loose. He clamped his lips together as an image of Draco and Snape standing in front of him, wands raised defending him against a group of Gryffindors and the Dark Lord and Death Eaters all working together to get to him. Wasn't there something about "the enemy of mine enemy is my friend" or something like that? Harry shuddered and broke that line of thought. Great, first time he could focus on a single thought for more than a second and it was that one!

Dragging his thoughts together he tried to find something he actually wanted to focus on. He shifted on the surprisingly comfortable cushions getting more comfortable. It was then that he noticed the itching was still there but his back didn't hurt. He wiggled his toes and felt the lack of pain.

It was two days before he was to leave for Hogwarts when Dudley had called Harry's name. When Harry went to see what he wanted, Dudley had simply told him to stand right there, then jumped off the last three steps. With his approximately giant squid sized mass he landed on Harry's foot. He couldn't prevent a scream of pain and when Uncle Vernon had come in the pictures on the wall were still shaking from the force of Dudley's landing. Dudley of course blamed Harry's "freakishness" in making the pictures move and told Uncle Vernon that Harry was using magic again. His mind shied away from the blows his uncle had dealt him before Harry could run with his broken toes.

Now after days of constant pain, it was gone. He had Snape of all people, to thank for the pain-free moments. That was just something else he didn't understand. He knew the hands that ran over his neck and chest were gentle. If he didn't know better, he would have thought the greasy git was behaving…well, like he cared or something. But of course he didn't. He hated Harry because he was like James.

Slowly exhaustion swept through Harry. Healing energy, his panic attack earlier and a long day of mental and physical pain caught up to him in a rush. As he fell asleep he remembered the cool feel of his professor with the detached voice talking calmly to him. In the hazy limbo between sleep and wakefulness Harry allowed himself to believe that perhaps someone could care for him and take care of him and best of all, be there when he needed him. It was a belief that would not stay with him once he woke. In fact, this was a memory that he wouldn't even remember.

When he woke the next morning it was to incredibly bright sunlight, far too early. He blinked and shifted away from where the light was shining directly into his eyes. It was the tinkling sound of glass and the feel of soft cushions that brought the memories flooding back. Harry sat up slowly letting the memories filter through not trying to make any sense of what happened. The bottles reminded him; he was supposed to take one when he first woke up.

Fumbling through his robes he found the right bottle and quickly downed it. He grimaced slightly at the taste that wasn't completely hidden by the faint mint flavor. He blinked a few times at the strange feelings in his stomach. He didn't even realize that his stomach had that many pains. He looked at the paper he had tucked in his pocket and read what it was…an ulcer potion. Huh, weird. He was only sixteen and sixteen year olds didn't get ulcers did they? How did Snape know he had an ulcer? Why didn't Harry know himself?

Slowly Harry made his way down to the dungeons. He was half afraid of what he would find down there. When he did get to his new dorm the scene wasn't what he expected. Blaise and Draco appeared to have been in an argument that stopped when he entered the room. Draco's lips pressed together tightly when he saw Harry and Harry himself fought back a snicker at the way he looked and how much it resembled McGonagall.

"Um, what's going on?" he asked hesitantly. Draco didn't answer. He glared at the intruder and stormed off pushing him out of the way.

Harry watched him leave wide-eyed and slightly confused. Blaise sighed and answered the question.

"He was worried Potter. We all were." Harry turned and looked at the rest of the room. Nott, Crabbe and Goyle all nodded.

Harry's brow furrowed with confusion. "Why?"

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Because you were gone all night idiot! We had no idea where you were. What if The Dark Lord had gotten you? What if someone from another house decided they didn't like The-Boy-Who-Lived being a Slytherin and decided to teach you a lesson? Where the hell were you?" Blaise had slowly raised his voice until the last bit was a shout.

"Um, I fell asleep in the tower. Kinda an accident really. Didn't mean to worry you. What do you mean if someone taught me a lesson?" Harry was starting to feel the familiar confusion again. This was really getting old. He wished someone could just help him set things straight in his mind.

He moved to his bed to get clothes from his trunk only to discover his stuff wasn't where he left it the night before. He was ignoring Blaise's ranting as he looked around the room in confusion spotting his things in front of the bed by the door. But wasn't that Blaise's bed?

Harry interrupted his roommate's ranting. "Um, why is my stuff over here now?" he asked.

Blaise froze mid-sentence. "Potter, after your little scene last night, we decided that it would be best to move you." This was explained in the very patient tones of someone speaking to a child.

Harry nodded, more out of surprise than anything else. He pulled the potions bottles out of his pocket and placed them on his bed before gathering up some clothes. He sighed heavily as he looked through the clothes trying to find some of the least hideous and somewhat fitting clothes. It was still too warm for one of Mrs. Weasley's jumpers and the rest of the clothes were all Dudley's hand-me-downs. Finally he found a shirt with only a few small stains and a pair of jeans that didn't have any tears. Well, except for the hems. Even when he rolled up his pants they were still too large and he tended to walk on the hems a lot.

He gathered the clothes and looked through the potions bottles. He put away one of the bruise creams in his trunk along with several of the pain potions. He realized as he was putting those away that there was still pain lingering in his chest and back and toes in spite of how much better they felt. His throat was also a bit tender. He considered downing a pain potion and wondered how long it had been since taking the ulcer potion.

He left the vial on the bed along with the one to take before eating and the nutrient potion. Snape had said something about having to take the one before every meal and the other twice a day but he had only given Harry one of each of them. He would have to ask him about them later.

For the moment, Harry gathered his things together including the bruising salve and headed for the shower. He double checked that his father's cloak and map and his photo album were still safely tucked away before locking the trunk and leaving.

Harry avoided looking in the mirror once in the bathroom. He didn't want to see the ugly marks just yet. The warm water pouring over his skin was soothing. After a summer of being allowed only very brief cold water showers which his aunt timed, this felt like a luxury.

After washing himself completely, scrubbing his skin nearly raw and washing his hair twice he finally felt like he was clean. Clean in a way he hadn't been able to achieve all summer long. He thought longingly of the prefect bathroom with the large tub and many bubbles.

When he stepped out of the shower he was able to look at himself in the mirror for the first time. Slowly he turned and looked at his back. It was still covered in welts and bruises but didn't look nearly as bad as it did the day before. His neck still showed the imprint of Vernon's chubby fingers but even those were fading.

Harry was grateful that he had remembered to grab the salve as he spread it over the bruises on his neck and chest. He winced at the tenderness of the spots. Finally finishing with his morning routine and gathering up his stuff he braced himself to return to the room.

When he entered this time he found Draco had returned. Everyone seemed to be waiting for him and he wondered for a few moments why. The new Slytherin debated if he should ask Draco to help with his back, before deciding he would rather heal naturally before asking the blond pain in the arse for help with anything.

"Potter, Snape wants you in his office before breakfast so hurry up," the other boy said, as if on cue.

Harry sighed. "Now what the hell does that git want?" he muttered. He ignored the muffled snorts of surprised laughter from his other roommates. This day was rapidly shaping up to be worse than the day before. At least the pain wouldn't be a factor. Speaking of the pain, he downed the pain potion having determined enough time had passed.

Harry tucked the other two bottles into his robe pockets with the bruise salve and grabbed a tie from his trunk. He was just about to put in on when Blaise stopped him.

The other boy didn't say a word, just took the red and gold tie from his hand and placed a silver and green one in it. Harry looked at the tie for a moment before nodding his thanks.

As he left the room to head to see the potions' professor before going to breakfast, he noticed his roommates falling into what appeared to be a pre-arranged pattern. When they entered the hallway, Draco and Blaise took up position on either side of the green-eyed brunette, Crabbe and Goyle fell into step behind them. Harry shook his head slightly in wonderment. It all felt too strange and he made a mental note to ask about it later.

When they got to the professor's office, everyone waited on either side of the door while Harry let himself inside. He felt much like he had that summer when he had gone to Diagon Alley under Auror guards to protect him. They had shown up at his house to escort him to and from home. He wasn't allowed to explore or waste any time. Just get school supplies and rushed right back home.

Harry took a deep breath and steeled himself for whatever it was Snape wanted to talk to him about this morning. He really didn't mind too much. He needed the git to apply the salve to his back and there was still the issue of whether the man was going to talk to Dumbledore. Also the issue of books and supplies for Potions class. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-Not mine. Etc et al.

A/N- I am almost done with my other story, Muggle Mondays. I like having two stories going at once. So, recommendations for another story line? Severitis? Veela!Draco? Snarry? De-aging? Other ideas?

The door closed behind Draco leaving Snape alone to pace the floor in annoyance. Not even twenty-four hours in Slytherin and the damn brat had caused chaos! What did the idiot think he was doing wandering the school all night!

On the other hand, how many times had he caught the boy doing just that the past six years? Given the fact that the idiot Headmaster allowed the kid an Invisibility Cloak, Snape wondered just how many times he had NOT caught the boy during his midnight excursions.

A know on the door interrupted his furious musings. "Enter," he snapped, knowing without being told who it would be.

Harry opened the door and walked in cautiously. He cast a glance at his new roommates who had taken up position outside the door before closing it with a firm click. He was just about to approach his Professor when the man descended on him, robe swirling in his fury.

"Where have you BEEN? Are you TRYING to start the year off in negative points and a month of detention?" His black eyes were flashing dangerously.

Harry took a step back and found himself pressed against the door. The sudden pressure on his back made him wince slightly. It was that wince mixed with the well hidden fear that caused Snape to back down. He turned and strode away as Harry began to stammer out an apology.

"Sorry sir. I um…I didn't mean to be out all night. I was just too upset to go straight back last night and I wandered and sort of …er, well, I fell asleep in an empty classroom."

Snape drew a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He wasn't going to snap at the wretched idiot.

"Um, sir?" Harry queried his silent Professor.

"Yes Potter?" the man responded, his voice extremely quiet.

"I need you to help me with my back if you could. Please." Harry held out the jar. Snape turned and nodded at his student, taking the jar. He waited silently while Harry removed his robe and shirt. He stood silently while those long fingers worked the salve into the bruises on his back, flinching only slightly when they rubbed a particularly tender spot.

"Did you take the ulcer and pain potions yet?" asked Snape.

"Yes sir. The ulcer one when I first woke, the pain one before I came down here," Harry answered.

"Hmm," Snape mused. "Stay there for a moment. I am going to run a quick scan. That should not hurt through the pain potion if it is a simple bruise."

Harry nodded and ducked his head. Embarrassment was making his face red and he didn't want his hated professor to see. He was starting to feel a bit cold without his shirt and he couldn't hold back a shiver when he felt the cold wave of magic brush his skin.

"There appears to be a slight fracture to the shoulder blade. Nothing overly serious. I will take care of it momentarily," Snape said quietly.

Harry nodded. "How did you know I had ulcers sir?"

"You have had more responsibilities heaped on you the past five years than any other single student and you have been starved the better part of the summer, it is only logical that you would be having stomach problems," Snape answered before casting the healing spell.

"Can I assume by your question that your stomach is feeling better?" Snape asked. He had circled back towards Harry's front and handed back the salve jar.

"Yes sir." Harry answered. He started briefly when he felt Snape take his chin in his hands. The other man moved Harry's face slightly to either side looking at the bruising around his throat.

"Does it hurt to swallow?" he asked Harry.

"Er," he hadn't really thought about it. Experimentally, he tried to swallow a few times and found that it didn't hurt exactly, but did feel a bit strange so he relayed the information as best he could.

Snape nodded slightly. He conjured a glass of water and handed it to Harry.

"I want you to take a sip. I am going to feel the muscles as you swallow to make sure they are working properly. I think they are just bruised but I don't want to take any chances," He told Harry his tone steady and unthreatening, in spite of the implied threat of a hand around the younger man's throat.

Harry nodded nervously and took a small drink of the water. He felt his throat muscles working against the hand. Within moments, he felt the hand pull away and couldn't help a brief sigh of relief. His mind kept shying away from the memory of his uncle, his hands wrapped around his throat. It had only been the intervention of his aunt that had stopped him.

Not that she had cared; she just didn't want to have to deal with the wizards that would show up. She was afraid of what they might do if Harry were to die. Uncle Vernon insisted that they would not come but had backed off anyhow.

Snape's voice snapped Harry back to the present. "It is as I suspected, just bruised. However, some of your bruises appear very deep and will take a while to heal. Keep applying the salve."

Harry nodded his agreement. "Sir, what about Professor Dumbledore? Are you going to tell him?"

"We will discuss that tonight. I believe that it is almost breakfast time and your roommates are probably growing tired of waiting." Snape turned to the back of the room while Harry slipped on his shirt and robes.

Harry was just finishing with his tie and still had a couple more questions for his Head of House. He hesitated to ask, the snarky man had been rather… pleasant and he was afraid to upset him.

"What is it Potter?" the man snapped.

"Er, the potions. The ones I am supposed to take a few times every day?" Harry started.

"Yes, I am familiar with them," the man sneered slightly.

"Er, you only gave me one of each. I was just wondering…" he trailed off leaving the question hanging in the air.

"I am not a hospital wing Potter. I do not carry a full stock of supplies. I will be creating the required potions for you while I attempt to teach the newest batch of idiot students. You will have you potions when you need them. Is there anything else?" Snape was looking at him with a barely suppressed anger.

"Sorry sir. Um, just one more thing," Harry hesitated.

"Potter! I don't have all day. Out with it," Snape rubbed his forehead. Two more years of this brat. He wondered how he was going to survive. Iceland. Iceland was supposed to be a great place to hide. Or perhaps Jamaica. Surely not even Albus would expect him to be hiding in such a warm and sunny climate. Two years of this and Jamaica would feel like a fantastic place.

"I didn't think I would be taking Potions this year. I didn't get the books and supplies. I was just wondering…" Harry bit his lip nervously.

Snape walked toward the large cabinet in the back of the room. He grabbed a book from the bottom shelf and handed it to the younger man.

"You may borrow that one until you can get a copy of your own. Supplies, for now you can use some of my own again until you get your own at which point I expect you to reimburse me for the supplies that you have used," this was said in a no nonsense tone.

"Now, if there is nothing else that we need to discuss at this time?" he raised a brow. Harry shook his head and turned to leave.

He paused, one hand on the door. "Sir?"

There was an exaggerated sigh from behind him. "What?" was the snarled response.

"Just one question. First year. If three students had come to you in a panic and told you that they needed Professor Dumbledore because someone was trying to steal the Stone, what would you have said?" Harry didn't look back. He was almost afraid of the response.

The silence dragged on. He almost turned to look over his shoulder but still held his position.

"Potter, you and your little friends weren't exactly subtle. For Merlin's sake, standing in the middle of the hall talking about it where anyone could hear!" Harry flushed slightly. He had never really thought about that. "Who do you think kept that blasted beast asleep while the Headmaster went down there?"

Harry thought about that for a moment. Slowly he turned and looked the other man in the eyes. "Thank you," he said. With those words he turned and left the room.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

In spite of knowing the others were waiting for him, Harry still gave a small start of surprise at seeing Draco and Crabbe and Goyle as well as Blaise waiting patiently, well, not patiently but waiting for him anyhow. He gave a mental shake and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Just before they reached the hall, a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He resisted the urge to shake it off. Instead, Harry turned to look at Blaise.

"Pot…Harry, be prepared. They may not be the friendliest," the other boy had a closed look on his face but his voice was concerned. Harry thought for a few moments and nodded.

"I know. Not like it is going to be anything new. Let's see, last year I was insane, I guess this year we are back to being a Dark Lord in training?" Harry smirked slightly, masking the hurt he felt. Yesterday he had been back to being the hero again. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny were threatening to curse the next person to bug him on the train.

Draco snickered. "As if you could be a Dark Lord"  
Harry bit back a snarl. He glared at the offensive blond, who gave a regal toss of his head and continued, "I mean, first of all, you are too short. Who can be intimidated by a person they are looking down at?"

Harry gave a snort of laughter before he could cover it.

"Besides, your hair is just atrocious. You look like a short porcupine. Or would that make you a hedgehog? Hmm, Hogwart's hedgehog. That has a certain air about it. Perhaps we could do something with that after all," the blond pushed open the door to the Great Hall and the group moved to the Slytherin table, Draco chattering on the whole way distracting Harry slightly from the mix of glares and confused looks that were being directed to him.

He refrained from looking towards the Gryffindor table. He still wasn't sure he was ready to see the hostility on the faces of his former housemates. They were joined by Nott and his girlfriend Daphne Greengrass shortly. Along with several of the other students.

Harry pulled the two vials out of his pocket as the meal was served. He failed to notice Draco watching. Quickly, the other boy decided to create a diversion to prevent the others at the table from noticing and asking questions.

"So, before the Daily Prophet gets here, we were just about to start a pool. I think it is agreed that they are going to make Potter here out to be a Dark Lord. The question is, will he share the position, or will he try to kill off The Dark Lord and take over? And what will his title be? My money is on Dark Lord Hedgehog," Pansy sputtered and spit her pumpkin juice across the table. Millicent barely moved out of the way to avoid being hit by the spray and everyone at the table was laughing.

Harry took advantage of the distraction and quickly downed the potions. He was half listening to the inane talk as suggested names were being tossed around. He couldn't help laughing when someone suggested 'Mini-Muggle Exploiter' or 'Mini-ME' for short. He didn't see who suggested it, but wondered if it was a coincidence or a Muggle-raised.

Draco elbowed him slightly. "What? You have a better idea?"

Harry snickered. "Well, given Vol…er You-Know…HIS red eyes, and my green ones, maybe we should team up and be known as Lords Christmas?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "That is truly lame. We know YOU wouldn't be the brains of the operation."

At that moment the mail was announced with the arrival of the owls. Harry still wasn't about to support the Prophet, in spite of the wonderful things they had been saying about him this summer. In his mind, it didn't nearly make up for the horrible things they had said in the past.

BOY-WHO-LIVED THE NEXT DARK LORD?

The headline caught his eye and he quickly turned his attention back to his plate. He was slightly surprised at the fact that he had eaten nearly everything on it.

Blaise's voice was soft. "Well, I guess the question has been answered. He is going to fight for the top position."

Harry sighed and pushed his plate back, suddenly not hungry anymore. As he stood to leave, Blaise laid a hand on his arm.

"Don't leave. You leave, they win. Eat the rest of your meal, smile and don't let the bastards get to you," was the soft advise.

Draco gave an imperceptible nod and snagged a piece of bacon from the abandoned plate before pushing it back to Harry, making the whole movement look natural and like Harry was just giving him unwanted food.

"You are Slytherin now. Dark Lord or Golden Boy, you are one of us," he contributed. He knew that Potter wouldn't get it. It was going to take time. Hell, he found it hard to reconcile the person he was trying to hex just yesterday afternoon with the person that he was sitting beside today. But he had five years of living the life, plus eleven years of it being drilled into him.

The meal continued quieter than it started. Harry picked at his food finally finishing everything. He didn't notice when Draco would dump a bit more on every time his head was turned.

When Snape was handing out their scheduals, Harry started to bite his nails. He started briefly when Blaise once again laid a hand on his.

"Quit that. Don't let your nervousness show," Harry rolled his eyes at the chastisement.

He opened his schedual and gave a sigh. Double Potions first thing. With Gryffindor.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

At Number 12 Grimauld Place, Remus Lupin opened his paper. He was debating canceling his subscription when he read the headline. After finishing the article, he growled in fury.

He slammed his paper down and prepared for a trip to Hogwarts. He wanted answers.

Molly Weasley took up the paper that had been abandoned. She gasped when she saw the article that had so upset Remus. Her first impulse was to send off a Howler to her all but adopted son. She checked that impulse and wondered what had happened. She had never heard of a re-sorting before and no matter what, Harry was her son. Whatever had changed, he deserved a chance to explain. She knew she would get answers soon enough.

Instead, she penned a quick note. _Harry,_

I don't know what happened, or why you have been re-sorted but it doesn't matter to us. You are still our son and we still love you. I just wish you had written to tell us yourself instead of letting us find out from the newspaper.

Expect Remus soon. He is a bit upset. Although, I don't know if it is you or Severus that he is going to be "having a word with." Never fear, he loves you as well.

Write. Tell me if you need anything.

Molly and Arthur Weasley

It took her several attempts, but finally she had found a note that she felt comfortable with and sent Errol off with the letter.

Voldemort was furious. His main spy had just been incapacitated by this newest change. He couldn't demand any information on the boy from Severus and it was by his own ruling. He stalked the floor his mind racing. Severus wasn't his only spy, just the best. He would have to find another way. All his careful plans were now ruined! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-Still not mine

Harry, Draco and Blaise made their way to the dungeons for their first class. Double Potions. Crabbe and Goyle had not even come close to attaining the needed O for the class. They had instead taken Care of Magical Creatures. Much to Draco's disgust.

As they got closer to the room, Harry grew quieter and began to bite on his lip in nervousness, something that did not escape the notice of the other two boys even as they continued the quest for the perfect 'Potter as a Dark Lord' name.

It was the first class that he would be attending as a Slytherin and it would be with his most hated professor, his former housemates, and suddenly, Harry found himself wishing for a Calming Draught or perhaps well placed Obliviate to forget the past two days entirely.

No matter how slowly he walked, he still eventually found himself outside the door to the potions lab. They walked through the door to find that there were only three Gryffindors and none of the female Slytherins in the class. And four Ravenclaws. Hermione and Seamus and Dean were also in the class. An uneven number of Slytherins and Gryffindors.

With a quick thought and a prayer to any deity that may be listening that this would be okay, he set his bag down next to Hermione and slid into the seat. He saw a flash of a smile on Hermione's face and he felt himself relax slightly.

"Harry!" she exclaimed. "I thought you couldn't get into the class? You only got an E didn't you?" she whispered the last.

Harry nodded slightly.

"Did the Headmaster get you in?" she asked, a slight look of disapproval on her face.

"Um, no. I er… made a deal with Snape," he flushed slightly.

"What sort of deal?" queried Hermione with a look of suspicion.

"Er," Harry glanced around nervously. He saw the slightly hostile looks that Dean and Seamus were giving him and the disappointed glares from Blaise and Draco.

"Can we talk about this later?" he pleaded. Hermione gave him a considering look before nodding.

Just then the door slammed open and Professor Snape strode to the front of the class, his robes billowing. Harry lowered his eyes, unsure of what to expect.

"This is a combined class. You are the only students who have gotten the required grade for a NEWTS level Potions class. I shouldn't be surprised at how dismally your year mates have preformed. However, as you have proven yourselves…somewhat competent," this was said with a sneer. "I expect better performance from all of you for the next two years."

With a wave of his wand, instructions for a potion appeared on the blackboard behind him.

"Place your homework on my desk and get started," he snarled.

Harry kept his gaze focused on the desk as he stayed in his seat while everyone else went to the front of the class. He felt himself flush slightly when he heard Seamus grumbling about how some people didn't need to do homework anymore.

"10 points from Gryffindor for not minding their own business," snapped Snape. "Anyone else? No? Then get to work."

Harry decided he really shouldn't have been nervous. The Potions Master seemed intent on simply ignoring Harry except for the one brief defense. More than once Snape had found himself biting back scathing remarks but satisfied himself with snide remarks to the bushy haired girl that Harry had partnered himself with.

The two students worked diligently on the potion that they had been assigned. Harry found himself so focused on the work that they were doing that he failed to notice his tie was loosened or that in his distraction that morning he had failed to do up the last two buttons.

Hermione went up to the front to drop off their finished product and Harry cleaned up the station. So far the class hadn't been bad. He noticed that Snape had been making an effort to not be totally horrible to him. Unfortunately, that hadn't carried over to Hermione, but at least his vial hadn't been dropped, or his intelligence or parentage or any number of other things insulted.

Harry sighed. He bent down to tuck his borrowed book into his bag and was startled by the sound of a loud gasp.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. He sat upright, wand in hand glancing around before realizing that she was looking right at his neck. He grabbed her hand just as it was reaching for his collar, presumably to pull it back for a better look.

"Hermione, stop," he looked around. No one seemed to be paying any attention.

"Harry, did THEY do this to you?" she snarled out the question, looking at the other Slytherins.

"Hermione, keep your voice down, please!" he pleaded. He was quickly doing up the buttons cursing himself for forgetting.

"Harry, if they did this to you, you have to tell the Headmaster," she said insistently.

"Hermione. Calm down please. Can we talk about this LATER?" Harry asked. He could see Snape looking their way and didn't want to draw any more attention.

"Is this why you got in the class? They did this and you agreed not to go to the Headmaster so he let you in right?" Hermione's mind was working overtime and going in the wrong direction. Harry could see Snape heading their way.

Near pleading Harry wanted to end the conversation before the professor got to them. "No. Hermione please, I'll explain everything later. Please, just drop it now."

"Fine. Meet me during lunch in the library," Hermione conceded.

Harry was just about to agree when he saw the slight shake of Snape's head. He gave his former housemate a rueful grin and said "I can't miss lunch. Snape would have my head. Um, as soon as classes are over, before dinner. Library. Okay?"

Snape had stopped his progression towards their table to ostensibly examine some work on Seamus and Dean's desk but Harry could tell that he was carefully listening to the conversation he and Hermione were having.

"Fine. But you better be there or I will go to the Headmaster about this," she agreed reluctantly. Harry could see the darkening look on Snape's face and was starting to get nervous. He was trying to figure out how to change the subject when the bell rang sparing him.

He picked up his bag but was stopped by Snape. "Potter! Remain after please."

Harry sighed, "Yes sir."

He waited while everyone else filed out the room and Snape closed the door behind them. Nervously he played with the strap of his bag.

"Kindly desist with that fidgeting Mr. Potter," snapped the professor.

"Yes Sir," Harry muttered, his hands falling to his side. He really wished he knew how to react to this "new" professor. He was a snarly and miserable as ever but somehow more helpful and concerned. It was very confusing.

"You are correct; I would indeed be displeased if you were to skip a meal. Regardless of Ms. Granger's wild theories," was the almost off-hand comment as the other man sat at his desk.

Harry's eyes flicked up in surprise.

"Yes Mr. Potter," Snape smirked. "I did hear the conversation. If it is your desire you may feel free to direct her towards myself. I can ensure she will be far too busy to indulge in speculation over your personal life."

Harry paused for a moment, thinking over the sentence and translating it in his mind. "Er…thanks but um, I don't think it would matter. She can be rather, persistent. If I don't answer her questions, she will keep asking. Or worse, go to Professor Dumbledore. I…it will be okay. I think."

Snape looked at him for a long moment before finally nodding. "She may be your friend, but you are not obligated to tell her what you do not wish to have known." He was looking at Harry with concern.

"If you are sure you know what you are doing," this was said with a look that Harry was certain meant he doubted Harry ever knew what he was doing. The man stood. "Please wait here for a moment."

Harry stood quietly. His mind was once again racing. He sighed. How to figure out everything that was going on. At least Hermione didn't seem to mind that he was a Slytherin. That thought sank in and Harry couldn't help the small smile that graced his face.

Snape came back into the room from the small office space at the back of the lab. He handed Harry a bottle and he was startled at how warm it was. He realized that this was one of the stomach soothing potions and it must have just come from being prepared. He allowed a small smile for his professor.

"Thank you sir," he acknowledged the work as best he knew how.

The other man simply nodded and indicated the door. "Perhaps you should leave now Mr. Potter. I am certain that Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini are probably a wand point by now. I would truly hate to start the year suffering through Gryffindor detentions."

Harry's eyes grew wide as he realized the truth of the statement. Given Hermione's suspicions of where the bruises on his neck came from combined with the guardian-like behavior of the Slytherins, they very well may be close to combat. With a slight squeak of dismay he darted for the door.

As expected, the three students were standing off against each other. A quick glance showed that they had not yet reached for their wands and for that Harry gave a sigh of relief.

"Er…Hermione? Um, thanks for waiting. I have to go to lunch with Draco and Blaise but later right?" he held his breath for a long moment. Hermione glared fiercely at the other two boys before nodding. She gave him a tight hug before running off.

"Potter! She is a Gryffindor! And you can't possibly be seen with a Mud…" Draco drifted off at the glare that Harry gave him. "Or, perhaps…never mind." He shrugged.

Blaise snickered slightly and the three boys made their way towards the Great Hall for lunch. Harry smiled slightly. So far, except the scene with Seamus and Dean and the horrid newspaper article, the day hadn't been too bad. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All characters so far are JKR's. Not mine. I'm not making any money. Just playing.

The three boys headed back up to the Great Hall. They still had 15 minutes until lunch actually started but they were supposed to meet Crabbe and Goyle. Harry tried to get over the strangeness of walking the halls with Draco and Blaise by his side. It just felt incredibly wrong. He wondered how Ron was doing and what classes he had.

The closer the group got to The Great Hall, the more nervous Harry got. He knew that he was going to be bombarded with owls. With everyone's attention focused on him and the owls that would be coming in, he wondered how he was going to take the potion that Snape had given him. Hermione and Ron had always been the ones he counted on to help him sort the mail and look out for the dangerous pieces. He wondered what he would have to deal with today. All the thoughts started circling in his head and he was startled to realize that they were already in the hall and almost to the table.

The room was empty since there was still time before the meal. Harry wondered why they hadn't gone back to the rooms before coming but he didn't feel like asking. The guard duty bit was getting slightly annoying. He didn't know how he was supposed to behave. Would they take orders from him? Or would they only take them from Draco, even though he was the one they were supposedly guarding? And when exactly did he start calling the blond annoyance Draco in his mind?

The group was joined shortly by the rest of the Slytherin house. Soon after the room started to fill up with the other students and noise filled the Great Hall. The teachers were seated up at the head table and food suddenly appeared. Harry was glancing nervously at the windows when he felt an elbow nudge his side.

"Potter, just eat. They will get here when they get here. Enjoy the food while you still can," said Malfoy.

Harry rolled his eyes. He could feel the burning gaze on him coming from at least two directions. He looked towards the teachers table and saw Snape glaring at him. This one was not his usual hate filled glare but rather a very pointed glare at the fact that Harry had not yet either taken his potion nor filled his plate.

He quickly swallowed the potion not wanting to annoy the older man. It wasn't until he finished the last of the potion that he realized that wasn't the only stare he was receiving. He looked up and found himself staring into the eyes of Hermione. She looked from him to the potions vial pointedly. 

Harry simply mouthed the word "Later" at her very pointedly and looked back towards the table.

He had just started filling his plate when he heard the ominous fluttering of wings. With trepidation, he looked up to see the flurry of owls heading straight towards him. His face blanched as he saw the number of red, smoking envelopes clutched in the talons of many birds.

Draco and Blaise exchanged a quick look before standing up.

"Shall we take care of these for him?" queried Draco.

"Target practice?" asked Blaise, his wand pointed towards the birds.

"Target practice," answered Draco with a smirk raising his own arm.

"NO!" yelped Harry, batting at the arms.

"Potter!" exclaimed Draco as he turned to the other boy. "Do you mind? We are trying to get rid of these damn birds."

"Not like that," glared Harry. "It isn't the birds' fault their owners are ignorant asses." He turned his attention to the pile of mail that was starting to build in front of him and missed the rolled eyes.

He didn't miss the muttered "Bloody Gryffindorks!" but chose to ignore it as he worked at separating the Howlers from the other mail. Briefly he pondered just setting fire to the whole pile. When he realized there were others who might be mailing him, people he didn't mind hearing from including the Weasleys, Remus, Tonks, and maybe Mad-Eye though he didn't think Moody would actually mail him. Maybe send a message through someone else, but not actually mail him.

Harry shook himself mentally and returned to the task at hand. Namely, sorting out the mail. Just in time for the first of the Howlers to erupt, spitting out it vitriol from some person that Harry had never met. This was rapidly followed by several other eruptions, the combined shouts deafening.

Draco snarled, giving Harry a dirty look for protecting the owls and bringing the attention, and snickers, of the other houses. He pointed his wand at the pile of Howlers that was just growing larger with each owl that was delivering its message. A muttered incantation later and the whole pile went up in flames.

Working together, Blaise and Draco snatched up the Howlers as they came in and put silencing charms on them before incinerating them. Harry in the meantime was carefully removing messages from the birds that had messages tied on, rather than carried in their beaks. He paused briefly in his job when he felt a hand fall on his shoulder.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw Professor Snape standing over him. The rest of the house was all looking his way, except Draco and Blaise who were still torching Howlers and appeared to have turned it into a game.

"Mr. Potter, please do not focus so much on the imbeciles with nothing better to do than meddle in matters not of their concern that you forget your own concerns," he said with a pointed look at Harry's virtually untouched plate.

"Yes sir," said Harry with uncharacteristic meekness.

As Snape walked away, Harry looked back at the birds only to see Crabbe and Goyle had taken over removing messages and were even giving them each a treat before sending them on their way. Other house members had jumped in to help. Some were working on Howlers; others were starting to open the mail to sort it.

"Stop!" Harry exclaimed with a brief moment of panic, remembering the tampered with letters from before.

"Um, careful opening those," he said when he realized everyone was looking at him.

"They have come in before with some, er nasty stuff attached," he muttered.  
The house as a whole nodded once at Harry before returning to their organized chaos. Harry looked for a moment at the piles of mail before shrugging and turning to his plate. They had the situation handled with greater ease than Hermione and Ron and he had ever managed, and Snape would not be happy if he didn't eat.

It was an odd thought. Only two days, okay so not quite two days, in Slytherin and he was already trying to please Snape. Not to mention, working comfortably with Draco Malfoy and watching Crabbe and Goyle feeding birds before sending them away with…a pat? It all felt too surreal and Harry wondered fleetingly if he was going to wake up some time soon.

Before long, Harry had finished his meal and the mail was sorted. The Howlers had all been disposed of, Draco and Blaise joined the group casting spells to identify any curses, jinxes, hexes, bobuter pus, or other harmful contents. That pile was summarily dealt with by placing it in a box that would be given to the Head of House to dispose of.

The remaining mail was then further sorted into hate mail, supportive mail and possible mail from people Harry knew. As the people sorting had to admit, they didn't know Harry that well, they couldn't judge if all the people really were friends of his, or just people who felt they "knew" The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry swept the pile of possible friends' mail and the supportive strangers' mail into his bag to read later. The rest he looked at with contempt and cast an Incendio watching with satisfaction as the pile went up in smoke. For the first time, dealing with the aftermath of a newspaper article was not a nightmare of epic proportions. Merely a nuisance. And never once had he had the whole of Gryffindor house help him. Usually, just a few friends.

The group left that Hall in a large, single unit. Every house member had surrounded Harry, blocking him from the stares of the other houses. There was a strange energy surrounding the group. A silence covered the group that was strangely energized by the rapid work and the number of close calls. Not a word was spoken until they reached the stairs where everyone spilt into smaller groups to head to their respective classes.

Harry headed towards Transfiguration with Ravenclaw. A slight smile played on his lips. Class that day was a discussion on Animagus and the difference between them and simple transfiguration. Professor McGonagall looked at Harry several times during this lecture with very pointed looks. Harry did his best to meet her gaze innocently. He almost laughed at one point when human to animal transfigurations were discussed and attention shifted to Draco. The blond was slightly pink tinged and muttered angrily about insane Aurors having no place in the school.

When he heard the comment Harry looked at the other boy in shock. Did he not know? Harry wondered how much of everything that had gone on did the rest of the school know. Gryffindor House knew almost everything. He was so lost in thought, he missed the class being dismissed. Blaise nudged him and he looked around in surprise.

"Mr. Potter, please stay after class," asked the professor.

Harry sighed and nodded. He slipped his books into his bag and waited for everyone to file out.

Once the door shut, he approached his former Head of House. She smiled at him reassuringly.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," she said quietly. "You may no longer be in my house but that will not change the concern I feel for you."

Harry smiled at her. "Thank you. I'm doing okay."

Harry hesitated. He didn't know if she wanted more or if he should leave now.

"If you need anything, my door will always be open to you…Harry. Anything at all," she gave him a pointed look.

"Um, I really think I am okay. It's different. Not really anything like I expected. But that's good, isn't it?" He looked at her, afraid to say too much, afraid to offend her if he said that he thought he might like it better. Of course, it was still too early to know that for sure but so far it was…different. Nicer somehow. He still didn't trust most of his housemate but really, how was that different from Gryffindor where most of his housemates turned on him every time he didn't do exactly as expected. Thinking about it, the only ones he really trusted in Gryffindor were Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Neville. Well, Fred and George too, but they were no longer students there. "Yes Harry, it is good. I'm sorry to see you leave our house, but I am sure the Sorting Hat knew what it was doing," Harry snorted briefly. She smiled knowingly at him.

"I am not going to ask what was said. I can only assume that it has to do with the war and continuing its message about House unity." Harry nodded slightly.

"In that vein, I want you to know, while I still think of you as one of my students, I have worked with Professor Snape for many years now. He takes his duties very seriously and will always be there for you. I know you haven't gotten along very well in the past," Harry rolled his eyes at the understatement. "However, I believe you will find that changing now."

Harry nodded. "We have already talked m'am. I…I think it is going to be different. He let me into his potions class." He grinned at the look of shock that crossed her face.

"Well now, I guess that does show change. Now, unless I miss my guess, you have some people waiting for you and my next class will be showing up soon."

She handed him a slip of paper for his next class explaining his tardiness. It was written for the whole group and Harry felt a flash of relief that the others wouldn't be punished for his being held behind.

Sure enough, when he got out in the hall, Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and even Nott were waiting for him. The group hurried to their next class, Charms.

This class passed fairly quickly. Soon Harry found himself once again flanked by his housemates as they headed to the dungeons. Somehow, Harry was surprised to find he was starting to get used to the feeling of protection. In the past it was this very group that he needed protection from. The strangeness of his situation still boggled his mind if he allowed himself to think of it. So he opted not to think about it. Instead he just accepted it as the course of life as Harry Bloody Potter.

The common room was abuzz with groups of people chatting. When they walked in silence fell on the group and everyone was looking at Harry. He felt himself become self-conscious.

"What?" he muttered.

"Potter," a fifth year student approached him.

Draco and Blaise remained relaxed, even as Harry felt himself tense. Some part of his mind was whispering that if they were relaxed then he should be too.

"Yes?" he asked warily.

"That mail today…" the student seemed uncertain how to proceed. Harry looked at him expressionless.

"Well, I…we just wanted to ask. Is it always like that?" the younger boy seemed slightly shocked.

"Er…yeah." Harry nodded.

"The hexes and nastiness and everything?" he continued. Again Harry nodded.

"Oh. Damn. That sucks," Harry snickered and heard the guys around him snicker as well.

"Some of it isn't that bad. Last year I got a few dozen marriage proposals." The boy blinked at him. He didn't seem to know how to respond.

"Er…last year? Seriously?" Harry laughed.

"Yeah. Complete strangers telling me that wanted to marry me. Have my kids, you name it. Even a few pictures," he paused when he saw a few people nodding.

"Oh shit. Did I get some of them this time?" Harry cursed. The room almost as one nodded.

He heard Blaise laughing. His roommate swung an arm over his shoulder and led him towards their room. "Come on Romeo. Let's get all the mail out so you can see your potential suitors."

Harry shuddered at the thought of the photos. "Do I have to?" he whined.

The room burst into laughter. "Don't worry Potter. We torched most of the…er…less desirable ones."

"You mean the woofers don't you Andrew?" cracked Draco.

"Of course. We left the cute ones for you to post on the wall. Er, a few males in there as well. Again, sorted the nasty ones, left the cute ones. Don't know which you prefer," answered the seventh year student who was lounging on the couch.

Harry's eyes grew wide as the meaning sunk in. Fortunately, he wasn't required to respond as he was pushed into the bedroom followed by the rest of his entourage and the door closed behind them.

He sighed with relief as he dumped his bag on his bed. He collapsed on his bed, tension draining slightly.

'Finally! It has been so boring in here all alone. Everyone else takes off, never mind the poor snake. No one wants anything to do with me all day, oh no, only pay attention when it suits them. Leave the poor little snake all to his own with nothing to do,' Harry started laughing.

The others looked at him strangely.

"Er, Potter?" asked Draco. "Not that I didn't know you were crazy but what is so funny?"

Harry laughed harder, the snake still whining about being bored. He just pointed towards the cage.

"Blaise, do something about your snake. He is bored and a real whiner," Harry gasped out.

Blaise looked at Harry curiously then noticed the hissing coming from his pet. His eyes widened with recognition before he hurried over to take the snake out of his cage. It was a livelier creature than from the day before, the changes obviously having made it happy. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- Short Chapter I know, but I thought it had been so long since I have updated any of my stories, I would get this one out. Hopefully I can update again soon. My father tried to commit suicide and a co-worker is in critical care after being hit by a drunk driver. They don't know if she is going to make it. In all the stress, my muses fled. Please bear with me in the sporadic updates.

Blaise picked up his snake and started to stroke it lightly. Harry snickered a couple more times as the snake let loose with what could only be described as a purr as it fell otherwise silent.

"What is he saying now?" asked Blaise curiously.

"Nothing...He's...purring." Harry grinned as the snake gave him an indignant look.

"Snakes don't purr Potter," said Draco, his tone like that of someone addressing a small child.

"Whatever. When you learn his language we will discuss the different sounds," Harry rolled his eyes. He caught sight of the clock and swore inwardly. He didn't have long before he was supposed to meet with Hermione and the twinges in his back and chest were reminding him of other duties he had yet to attend to before he could leave.

With a sigh he sat up and grabbed his bag. Haphazardly, he pulled out the letters and tossed them onto the bed. His hand closed around the jar of bruise salve and Harry tossed it into his lap before searching around for the other vial of pain potion. Finally he clasped it in his hand and quickly stuffed it in his pocket.

Harry pushed his bag aside and winced slightly. The earlier treatment was definitely wearing off. Snape was probably busy with other students and wouldn't want to be interrupted. Besides, Harry felt strange, being dependent on him. He thought about asking Malfoy but that was almost as unfathomable. He wondered briefly if he should wait until after he had talked with Hermione and then ask her to do it. But he didn't know if he could or should wait that long.

He was startled out of his musings when Draco came over to the bed and sat down near him. Unconsciously, Harry slid away from the blond. Draco's eyes narrowed very slightly. He leaned over the other boy and grabbed at the pile of mail. Harry almost missed the slight nudge against the jar; his eyes were focused on the other boy's movements.

His eyes widened slightly. Draco sat back up, a couple of envelopes in his hands.

"Hey, these feel like they have pictures in them!" he exclaimed, pulling open the white paper. "Score!" he exclaimed as a couple of pictures fell into his lap.

"Oh man, you could make a killing selling these," Draco snickered. "Wank material for the whole house right here."

Harry flushed as he realized what the pictures probably were. His suspicions were confirmed when Draco passed the picture over to him. It was a wizarding photograph and the red haired witch was exploring her own body in front of the camera. Harry turned a scarlet color and quickly lay the picture face down on the bed.

"Oh! Let me!" exclaimed Blaise. Harry handed the photo over, his eyes averted. "Oh yeah! Hey Potter, if you don't want this one..."

"Er...It's all yours Zabini," Harry replied. He was sure that his face was not going to return to its normal color any time soon if he had to keep looking at the pictures.

He gathered his bag up and made sure the jars he needed were tucked in his pocket before standing up.

"Er, I'm going to the library," Harry muttered. He saw Draco looking at him. Harry paused for just a moment before nodding briefly.

Draco waited for just a moment after Harry left before announcing, "I'm going to follow him. Damn idiot doesn't get that he shouldn't be walking alone. You guys can stay here."

He followed out the door just in time to see Harry enter the bathroom. He gave the other boy a few minutes before entering behind him. Even though Draco thought he knew what to expect, what he saw caused his to gasp slightly in shock. Even thought he was trained in what signs to look for, Draco had never actually thought about what it meant for someone to be abused.

Harry had removed his shirt and robe and Draco could clearly see the bruises scattered across his body. The finger marks that were wrapped around his throat were the most shocking. Silently, Draco took the small jar of salve and set about applying it to Harry's injured back.

Inwardly he cursed the barbaric Muggles who didn't realize that children should be treated as special. His support for his father's ideals went up even more at this evidence of the brutality of Muggles. His fingers lightly traced the bruises, his mind racing with questions. Why did Harry want to protect the kind of people who treated him so badly? Why didn't he just use magic to protect himself? How come no one ever noticed before? But he didn't give voice to any of these questions.

Several minutes passed before Draco closed the jar and handed it back to Harry. Neither boy had spoken yet. Silently Harry took the jar back and reopened it to apply it carefully to his neck and chest. He didn't look in Draco's direction as he made his way over to a bench along the wall and sat to remove his shoe. Not even when he heard the other boy gasp at the sight of his black and blue foot did he look up.

Finally, when he had applied the salve to the last of the bruises, Harry capped the jar and braved a quick glance at the other boy. Draco's face was an unreadable mask.

"Thanks," Harry muttered, slipping his shoe back on. He could feel the small hole in the back of the shoe and sighed. Unfortunately, this summer he wasn't able to go to Diagon Alley himself and get his school supplies so he had the same shoes from the year before and they were definitely worn.

It wasn't until he had left the Slytherin Common Room and was making his way through the dungeons that he realized that Malfoy was following him and somehow, Crabbe and Goyle had fallen into step behind them. 

"What are you doing Malfoy?" he asked.

"Following you," Draco responded dryly.

"No shit? Why?" Harry stopped and turned to the three boys.

Draco gave him a look. "Maybe because you are a Slytherin and they have recently labeled you a rising Dark Lord?"

"Fine," Harry snarled. "Just keep your mouth shut when we get to the library. I don't need you being an ass to Hermione."

"Don't worry Potter. I'll leave you and the little Mu...Muggleborn to your conversation," Draco sneered.

Harry rolled his eyes and continued towards the library. He barely spared a glance at the two silent hulking figures standing behind them. When the four boys reached the library, Draco and Harry separated, heading in different directions, leaving Crabbe and Goyle standing there looking between them indecisively. At least, until Draco's sharp "Crabbe, Goyle! Over here," helped them to make up their minds.

Harry snarled under his breath as he made his way over to where Hermione usually sat. The library was very empty as it was only the first day of classes. The only occupants were a few Ravenclaws, the four Slytherins and Hermione, who had claimed a table in the far back corner. Harry noted with some sadness that Ron was not with her. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine. They belong to JK Rowling, and all those she is in contract with, which sadly doesn't include me but the already rich Warner Bros, and Scholastic Inc, and others.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Slowly Harry made his way to the table and slide into the seat across from Hermione. She looked up at him only when he was fully seated, her gaze steady and unrelenting. Harry found himself inexplicably unable to meet her gaze. He felt like a child who had done something wrong.

"So, um…I guess you have a few questions?" he asked her.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the understatement. Her mind was racing with all the questions that she wanted to ask but had sworn to herself that she would hear Harry out first. It had become extremely obvious that he was hiding things from her and Ron and she didn't like it. Not that he wasn't entitled to personal thoughts or events, but these things were big. And more importantly, they worried her.

She didn't voice any of her thoughts and merely nodded at the boy sitting across from her. She sat in silence for so long that Harry began fidgeting in his seat.

"Um, so where do you want me to start?" he finally blurted out.

Hermione sighed. "I don't know Harry. I have so many questions. Why don't you just start from the beginning and I'll ask questions later, when you are done."

Harry nodded. "Um, I don't really know where the beginning is. But I'll get the hardest part out of the way first, and so you don't get any ideas like you did earlier, the bruises weren't from the Slytherins. They were from Dudley and Uncle Vernon."

He looked down at the table as he said this. He didn't see Hermione's look, a combination of shock and resignation. Harry's reaction when she had accused the Slytherins of causing the bruises had made her think. If it hadn't been them, there weren't many others that it could be. Yet somehow, hearing it from his own lips, it still was shocking. She wanted to cry for him but knew how very much he would hate it.

Finally, Hermione drew in a shaky breath. "Go on," she prompted gently.

Harry's eyes flashed to her, gratitude showing for her calm response. "When we got here, I was in so much pain. Then there was the announcement of the sorting. Um, First Year, the hat and I argued about whether I should go in Gryffindor or Slytherin. It actually seemed to consider Ravenclaw for a bit too. Back then, I wanted to be with Ron. I hated Draco already, I had found out about Voldemort being Slytherin. I wanted nothing to do with Slytherin."

Harry paused. He was looking like he didn't want to continue.

"What changed?" prodded Hermione gently.

"Hermione, what are the traits of Slytherin House?" Harry countered.

"Sly and cunning and ambitious," she parroted back.

"I know this castle better than anyone; I even know how to sneak off to get into the Ministry after hours. Think of all that has happened the past few years," he smiled slightly, a bitter tinge to it.

"But you aren't ambitious," she argued. "Not really. Quidditch doesn't count."

Harry chuckled darkly. "And wanting to kill the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and biggest pain in my arse doesn't count as ambitious? The strongest Dark Lord in ages?"

Hermione sat in shock. She knew that the desire was there, but never so blatantly. "Harry…" she didn't know how to continue.

"Don't say it Hermione. I…I can't say anything here. Just say that it is my destiny." She looked into his pain filled eyes.

"The prophecy," her mind put together the pieces. He nodded in confirmation.

"Oh Harry," what could one say to that bombshell he had dropped.

She drew a shuddering breath. "So, that is why you were moved?"

Harry gave her a shaky smile. "Partly." He teasingly gave her a look, knowing that she wouldn't be satisfied with the half answer.

"It also told me that the residents there would be facing difficult choices and would…need me as much as I needed them," Hermione gave him a puzzled look. He waited for a few moments before he saw it click.

"The Mark. He is going to want to mark some of them," Harry nodded. "So that…that HAT put you in a house full of Death Eater children and wannabes on the hope of saving one or two of them! It is endangering your life and for what?"

Harry could tell that Hermione was building up a strong head of steam. He reached across the table to interrupt. "It isn't really that…bad. In an odd way. In some ways, I feel more comfortable with them already that after 5 years with Gryffindor."

He saw the shock on Hermione's face. And hurt.

"I don't mean it like that Hermione. But face it, the Gryffindors, they were quick to turn on me. Parseltongue, all last year, the Chamber of Secrets in general, the Tri-Wizard tournament…Already Slytherins are standing by me. They wouldn't let me not eat to take care of the mail. Everyone helped. Not just you and Ron," Harry stumbled over his words. They sounded so clear in his head. When he said them out loud, they felt awkward and accusing.

Hermione smiled gently. "But Harry, that doesn't make them your friends."

"No it doesn't. I know this. Believe me, I don't consider most of them friends." Harry thought of Draco with an inward shudder.

"Most?" queried Hermione.

"Well, Blaise isn't too bad." Harry smiled slightly.

"So, explain to me. How is it making you more secure? I know you read what the Daily Prophet had to say; doesn't this just prove their point?" Hermione was trying to understand.

"Last night, Snape gave a welcoming speech to the new Slytherins. He emphasized that everyone out there, out here, would not be nice. So it was important that we present a united front. Petty squabbles wouldn't be tolerated."

Hermione nodded slightly. "Um, after he met with his Prefects, I was called down to his office. He explained more. Things that people like Malfoy grew up knowing," he paused for a breath and to try and organize his thoughts. "During school, they, the students and Snape, are bound…obligated, to protect me. They aren't to report on me, spy on me…anything. Because Tom, during his school days was abused at the orphanage, so he decreed that the house should be a safe haven for abused. When we leave school, then it is every man for themselves basically. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Goyle, all them, they aren't bound to the same 'rules' since they aren't students, but Snape, Malfoy, all the students are now, since I'm in the house."

Hermione was nodding. A slight smile was on her face. "Really Harry, knowing this…it really sounds kind of wonderful. But this is Voldemort we are talking about. How do we know that it will hold true? I mean, it isn't like he is a good guy, his word is his bond and all."

"I don't know. I don't entirely trust him. Besides, any secrets that they learn now, they will just turn over to him in two years. So it isn't like they are going to become my best friends. Besides…I already have you and Ron. Don't I?" He asked the last hesitantly, given the Ron didn't show up.

"Of course you do Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "Ron, he's just…well, after fourth year, he was such a brat. And when you two made up, he swore to himself to not jump to conclusions like that again. But when you were sorted, well…you know how he feels about Slytherins. He is really upset, but he didn't want to say anything until he calmed down a bit and could be rational. Or, as rational as is possible for Ron," she rolled her eyes slightly.

Harry closed his eyes breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God. Do you think this will help?" He opened his eyes and looked at Hermione. She nodded.

"What were those potions you were taking?" she asked with slight suspicion.

"Um, I'm currently taking quite a few. I have pain potions, a bruise salve, a nutrition supplement, something to help my stomach…did you know I had ulcers?" he interrupted himself to ask.

"It doesn't surprise me Harry, after everything you have been through. I take it Pomfrey knew?" she replied.

"Um, not exactly. It was Snape," he answered hesitantly, afraid she would insist that he see the school medi-witch.

"One question Harry," she said. "What did you do to convince Snape to let you in Potions?"

"Um, I guess my grade was borderline. He allowed me in if I agreed to attend extra classes."

Her eyes grew wide, "He is teaching you Remedial Potions again?"

"Um, yeah. Partly. I also have to go to a form of Wizarding Studies, to learn about wizard culture and differences from wizard upbringing and Muggle. I also have to go to a counselling session with him once a week, and one night for extra tutoring if I want it," Hermione's eyes were wide.

"Wizarding studies?" Harry snickered slightly. Trust Hermione to focus on any extra classes not offered to her.

He nodded. "Yeah. I guess it is required for Slytherins not raised in the wizarding world. There is a first year that will be taking it with me."

"That is so great Harry! I wish I could have had something like that in first year. It mean, 'Hogwarts, A History' only helped so much. It didn't tell you about so much other stuff," Harry bit his lip trying not to snicker.

Suddenly her eyes focused on him. "Counselling?" she asked.

He nodded slightly. "I um, don't know how that is going to go. He um, noticed the injuries. We talked for a bit and he healed me. I um, was pretty badly hurt. He insisted that because of that, and everything that has happened, I have to come and talk to him once a week."

"I think it is for the best Harry. And if the whole thing about not harming house members does hold true, then I think all of this is for the best. I am going to miss you terribly. The Common Room won't be the same, but it isn't like we won't be able to do stuff together. And if they can make at least a couple years feel safe for you…" she trailed off. A look of concern on her face, mixed with hurt. "I feel bad that we weren't able to. Maybe this is what Hogwarts needs. If someone shows that they feel safer housed with 'the enemy' than his own friends…I mean, what is wrong with this school?" Harry could hear here building up steam again.

Harry started snickering. "Are you sure you weren't misplaced? I mean, you have more ambition than me. Reform the house elves and give them rights, reform the school, no more house rivalry, and talk about cunning, the way you dealt with Umbridge last year," Harry thought he was going to fall out of his seat laughing. Even Madam Pince's shushing couldn't calm him.

Hermione gave him a dirty look. "Harry, shut up before we are kicked out!" she whispered furiously. "And for your information, the hat did briefly mention it. But felt that with what is going on, it might be too much for a known Muggleborn to be in that house."

Harry snapped his mouth shut in shock. "Er, are you serious?"

Hermione smiled vaguely at him. "Maybe."

He looked at her hard, and still couldn't tell if she was telling the truth. Finally he shrugged and pulled out his Potions book to work on the summer homework.

The two worked in silence for quite some time. Occasionally Harry was struck with a wave of gratitude for the familiarity of the situation. He would look up and smile and Hermione before returning to his homework. He didn't know how much time had passed before he felt a hand land on his shoulder.

He jumped and wretched his shoulder from the grasp on in, wincing inwardly at the pain that was growing. He should have taken that pain potion earlier that was in his bag, but he was only supposed to have two a day.

He looked up into the eyes of Draco Malfoy. The blond had an unreadable expression on his face. He didn't look towards Hermione, but simply said "It almost supper time. We should get going. I have to go back to the rooms."

Harry nodded briefly. "I'll meet you by the door. Just give me a minute."

He looked over to see the indignant expression on Hermione's face. When they were out of earshot she turned to him. "Where do they get off telling you what to do!?" she exclaimed.

"It isn't like that Hermione," he reassured. "They don't like me wandering alone because of the whole 'Dark Lord in Training' thing. And Snape will have fits if I miss a meal. I mean, he is making all these potions to help me recover from my summer, if I don't hold up my end of the bargain I don't think I want to see how mad he would get."

Hermione looked regretful. "I didn't even think about it like that. I guess I'm just used to, well you know."

Harry nodded. "I do. I'm the one that has to play nice all the time. Talk about difficult!"

Hermione giggled. "Well, I'll see you later Harry."

She rounded the table to give him a big hug. Harry winced as she squeezed him, his ribs were still tender, and his back was extremely sore. He wondered just how much longer before he could take the second pain potion.

Hermione felt the wince and pulled back quickly. Harry quickly masked the pain, but not before she noticed. "Harry, are you sure you shouldn't go see Madam Pomfrey?"

He was already shaking his head before she even finished the sentence. "Not a chance. Snape is doing just fine. I have another pain potion I'll take before dinner, and I have to see him after dinner anyhow. I'll talk to him then."

Hermione gave him a hard look. "I think you should take it now."

"But Hermione, I'm only allowed two a day. If I take it now, I'll never get through the night!" He whined.

"So talk to Snape, maybe he can give you a sleeping potion or something," she suggested.

Harry nodded and dug in his bag. He knew if he tried to argue with the Gryffindor, she would drag him straight to the medi-witch. Quickly, he downed the potion with a grimace. Relief flooded him as the pain receded.

"Better?" he asked.

"For me. What about you?" she shot back.

Harry nodded slightly. "Yeah. It is. Sorry Hermione, just…it's so much you know?"

Her expression softened. "Yeah. I know. You take care okay? And, I'm here if you need me. Ron will be too. Just give him a couple of days. I think when I tell him what went on here, he will be more than okay."

"Um, Hermione," Harry stammered.

"Do you not want me to tell him about your uncle and cousin? Because I think he deserves to know Harry. It will help a lot, especially with the jealousy," Harry sighed.

"No, go ahead and tell him. I just…I don't want him to feel sorry for me you know?" Hermione was nodding.

"I think that is going to be inevitable to some degree Harry, but not as much as you are afraid. They…we already knew some of it. And besides, by the time you see him again, he should have had time to absorb it." she reassured him.

"Okay. Look, I have to go, Malfoy is getting impatient," he rolled his eyes.

Hermione giggled again lightly. She gave him another quick hug and watched, worried, as he walked away. Everything sounded too good to be true with Harry in Slytherin. If there was one thing that Muggle and Wizarding Worlds had in common, if it sounded too good, it probably was. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. I hope someday to have characters that do…but they won't be Harry Potter or any of the related characters. Alas, they are owned already by a wonderful writer, J.K. Rowling. A/N: Thank you all for your patience. Sorry it took so long to update, and is sort of short. I knew where I wanted to go, just didn't know how to get there. Plus, Hagrid is very hard to write!

The four boys walked in silence back to the dungeons were they dropped off their books, then accompanied by Blaise, left for dinner. As the group entered the Great Hall, the noise faded and Harry felt himself hiding slightly behind the enormous figures of the Crabbe and Goyle. By the time the group reached the Slytherin table, people had once again begun their conversations.

The group sat in silence, waiting for the meal to be served. Harry looked at the table, uncertain what to say, if anything. When the meal finally appeared, he served himself with relief, now if someone expected him to say anything; he could just use the excuse that he had a mouthful. Skilfully, he downed the nutrient potion without anyone noticing and began his meal.

Harry ate in silence, listening to the chatter around him. He was amused to hear how similar it was to the chatter from years before, at the Gryffindor table. Complaints about classes, gossip about couples, make-up talk, all of it was oddly familiar.

It was the loud sound of a familiar voice moaning "Oh no!" that snapped Harry out of his musing. Harry looked up at the devastated tones of his best friend to see Errol flapping his way into the Great Hall, his flight erratic. The Slytherins surrounding him broke into snickers, remembering the times the ancient bird had made deliveries to Ron in the past.

The snickers broke off and Harry's eyes widened in horror when it became obvious that the bird was making his way to the Slytherin table. Harry moved to stand up just as the bird ceased his flapping, sliding his way across the table, his beak landing unceremoniously in the middle of Harry's dish.

Harry groaned and buried his head in his arms. Just when he had believed he was no longer the centre of attention. He lifted his head when he heard the pleading hoot of the owl. With a sigh he gave the bird a light pat on the head and removed the letter attached to his leg.

Harry offered the exhausted bird some water and a small bit of food. He ignored the glares of his housemates for drawing the laughter of students at them.

Moments later, Harry was smiling at the supportive words written by the woman who was the closest thing to a mother that he had. The warning about Remus was the only thing to draw a frown to his face. Harry bit his lip slightly, the thoughts from the previous night, and the shame Sirius and his father would be feeling about his new placement flashed briefly through his mind. He pushed those thoughts out of his mind and focused on the love that was evident behind Mrs. Weasley's words.

He looked back towards Errol only to find that Crabbe and Goyle had taken over the care of the elderly bird. They were slipping the bird small pieces of meat, interspersed with sips of water. Draco and Blaise were straightening up some of the mess that Errol had made of the table, shooting glares at the owl as they did so. Harry grabbed at a napkin and started cleaning up some of the spilled food.

He was so caught up in cleaning up the mess that it was a bit of a shock to hear Ron's exclaimed "Bloody HELL!"

His head shot up to see the hot-headed red-head being restrained by Hermione, his head glaring at the space near Harry. Harry looked over to see Goyle with Errol in his arms. The bird looked like he was settling comfortably in the arms and did not appear in the least bit stressed.

"Um…Errol?" the bird looked up at Harry's tentative questioning. "Do you want to go to the Owlery before you head back? Or should we take you to Hagrid? He can spoil you for a couple days before you head back."

The owl hooted softly at the suggestion that they go to Hagrid's hut, so Harry moved to take the bird from Goyle. Errol didn't seem inclined to leave the comfort of the large arms holding him, and so with more than a little confusion, Harry stood. Goyle and Crabbe stood at the same time and the unlikely trio made their way to Hagrid's hut. It was about halfway there that Harry noticed that neither Draco nor Blaise had accompanied them.

Harry turned and once again attempted to take Errol from Goyle only to be rebuffed again. With a shrug he continued on towards Hagrid's hut, the two overlarge bodyguards beside him. When he reached Hagrid's, he found himself engulfed in a smothering hug, the half-giant's enthusiasm in seeing Harry caused the new Slytherin to send out a brief thanks that Errol had refused to come to him as he would surely have been crushed in the tight embrace.

It took Harry several minutes to register that Hagrid was talking about Harry's being resorted and assuring him that it didn't change how the half-giant felt about the boy in the least. After a brief struggle Harry was able to free himself from the tight embrace and smiled happily up at Hagrid.

"Thanks Hagrid!" he said with a grin. Goyle stepped up to stand beside Harry, only to be noticed for the first time by the Professor. The other boy silently held out the bird. Hagrid took the bird from the silent boy and before Harry could say a word, he was heading back into the hut, cooing softly at the bird.

"Yeh poor bird. Yeh are just tired. Too old teh be flyin' all over the place," Harry smiled at the soft hooting coming from Errol. He knew that bringing the bird to Hagrid would be the right thing to do.

"Yeh boys comin'? I made fresh rock cakes jus' today," Hagrid asked over his shoulder.

Harry looked at Crabbe and Goyle who appeared surprised by the friendly invitation. The thought of rock cakes appeared to appeal to them.

"Er, no thanks Hagrid. Um, I have to meet with Professor Snape tonight. I need to be getting back inside," Harry quickly declined the invitation, afraid that Crabbe and Goyle might hurt the sensitive man's feelings if they tried his cooking.

As they walked away, Harry could see the longing glances they subtly threw over their shoulders. Once they were far enough away, Harry softly explained, "Hagrid's rock cakes are…well, harder than the rocks they are named after. Even soaked in tea overnight didn't help soften them up."

He heard a soft snicker from Crabbe and unable to help himself Harry joined in. They were almost back to the castle when they were intercepted by Ron, who glared at Harry's two bodyguards suspiciously.

"Harry," Ron said cautiously.

"Hi Ron," Harry felt awkward. He didn't know how Ron was dealing with everything and was afraid that he was going to lose his best friend.

"Um, where's Errol?" Ron asked, just short of sharp.

"We took him to Hagrid. Bloody bird bit me when I tried to take him from Goyle. But when we left he was getting ready to spoil Errol for a few days," a spark of mischievousness edged into Harry as he added, "If you hurry, he might share some of his new batch of rock cakes with you."

Harry laughed as Ron shuddered. "No thanks. Um, still full from supper."

"I um, have to go. Snape's probably waiting for me," said Harry.

"Right. Hermione and I talked last night. I…I don't know if I can't deal with everything yet, but Harry…give me some time?" Ron asked him hesitantly.

Harry nodded. Hope filled him about the future of his friendship with Ron. There was a new spring in his step as he continued towards the dungeons with Crabbe and Goyle on either side. 


	11. Chapter 11

Snape waited impatiently for Harry to show for his evening "lesson." According to the schedule they had agreed upon, tonight should be Occlumancy lessons, however, given the current situation with the boy's injuries, and the recent abuse, not yet having time to be pushed to the back of his mind, Snape had decided, without informing the brat, that this particular week, the counseling and the Occlumancy lessons would be switched.

He could hear Potter speaking on the other side of the door. It sounded as if he was talking to himself, perhaps trying to summon up his Gryffindor courage to enter the den of the king cobra. His inner voice nagged at him, reminding him that Harry was no longer a Gryffindor, but one of his very own snakes.

He settled for listening to the boy arguing with himself. After a short time of eavesdropping, Snape finally figured out that he was in fact having an argument with Crabbe and Goyle. The two weren't responding vocally. They just…weren't responding. It seemed Harry was trying to convince the two idiots that they should return to the common room, but their head idiot, Malfoy, had instructed them to not allow Potter to go anywhere alone. Apparently, they intended to wait outside the door until such time as Potter was finished with his meeting.

Snape stormed to the door and swung it open with a crash.

"Potter! Get in here. Goyle! Crabbe! Return to your common room. Potter will be fine without you," he snarled. The two oversized lummoxes exchanged glances before giving one last look at Harry and heading towards the common room.

When Snape closed the door and turned, it was to see Harry poised, wand at the ready, waiting for the dreaded spell to invade his mind, ripping out all the worst memories and traumatic experiences of his lifetime.

Instead, Snape gestured to a seat, just in front of his desk. Harry gave him a puzzled look before slowly sinking into the seat. Snape made his way to the large desk in front.

"We are changing the schedule for this week only," he informed Harry. He watched as the boy tensed even more than he had been previously. His eyes darkened slightly and he bit his lip nervously.

Snape tried to decide how to proceed. 'Why did this have to be Potter's child?' he wondered, not for the first time that night. He couldn't even decide to stand or sit. And since when was Severus Snape ever indecisive?

He slipped into his seat at the front of the room and sat silently for a bit, gathering his thoughts. Briefly, he wondered if the boy would crack before Snape spoke. Snape drew a deep breath to calm himself before starting.

"Tonight we are going to discuss your summer. More specifically, the events that led to such extensive healing. But first, I would like you to answer a question," he said, having given much thought to what needed to be discussed and in what order.

Harry looked up hesitantly. Now that he knew what to look for, Snape was shocked that he had never noticed the abuse before. As easy as the boy usually was to read, somehow, he had managed to hide this. Perhaps, there may be hope for the child in learning Occlumency after all.

"Um, what question? Er, Sir," he added as an afterthought.

"You mentioned this morning about how I would have responded if you had said something to me about the Philosopher's Stone," he reminded the boy. He watched as Harry flinched slightly. "Did you mean to imply that you _did_ say something to someone?" he asked. Instead of simply listening to the boy and his aggressive tones, Snape reminded himself that for this, body language was going to be doubly important.

True to form, the boy started to protest any such action, protect who; Snape had an idea, but no proof. His body language however, spoke a different story. This time however, instead of responding with his usual technique used on Gryffindors, he used the one that for his own Slytherins. That of silence and an unwavering stare.

It didn't take long. Perhaps it was because Harry was not yet used to his tactics. Whatever the reason, barely a minute had passed before Harry was turning his head and muttering. "We went to Professor McGonagall."

Snape's expression did not change. "What did she have to say?"

"She just said that we shouldn't know anything about it, and basically to go outside and play," Harry said, a hint of bitterness tinting his voice.

Snape nodded slightly. "Was that the only time you went to her for help?" Given what little he knew of the boy's home life, it was very likely that after trusting the woman once and having that true betrayed, he never returned to her for help. And so it was with surprise that he saw Harry slowly nod his head.

"Tell me about it," his command was uncharacteristically gentle, but unmistakable as a command.

Harry hesitated slightly. It wasn't quite the reaction he had expected and now he wasn't sure what to do. Snape was not acting at all how he was used to him behaving. It was disconcerting to say the least. He didn't know what to say or do. He never trusted Snape in the past. The one and only time he had taken that chance, Sirius died. But did he really? Harry began to replay the scene in his mind.

Before he could get too far into the memory, Snape's sharp voice was snapping him back to the present.

"Potter!" snarled Snape. He had watched the distrustful look fade into one of contemplation. It was mere seconds before Snape realized that Harry was lost in thought. While a portion of him was amazed that Harry was able to forget where he was enough to do that, another portion was annoyed that the boy was failing to pay attention.

Harry shook his head slightly. "I um, I did go to her again. Er, last year, Umbridge was…I tried to go to her because of the detentions. She just told me that I had to keep my head down and stay out of trouble. But, I didn't know what to do. So Hermione told me to use essence of murlap."

Slowly, Snape tried to translate the mess of that single statement. Nothing was said, and yet he revealed far more than Harry had probably intended. Something that blood bitch did during detentions caused Potter to need something to reduce scaring. And that _woman_ who called herself a Head of House, couldn't be bothered to help her children. The children that were under her protection because she was too busy trying to avoid drawing attention to herself. Not that she worried about that when the charlatan seer was getting kicked out of the school.

Snape drew himself up, and slowly stood. He made his way around the desk until he was standing beside Harry.

"Show me," he ordered. His voice was dangerous in its quiet demand.

Harry looked up at his unexpected confidante. Slowly, his hand shaking slightly, he held it out, the words etched deeply into the skin. Snape sucked in a shocked breath when he read the words. His mind reeled. Only one thing could cause that type of scarring. That the Headmaster and McGonagall could be so careless with the blood of the one person that the Dark Lord wanted dead even more than Dumbledore was incomprehensible.

His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. He tried to recall if the woman had ever been present at any of the meetings. He tried to think of ways to make the blood she inevitably collected no longer viable. No spells came to mind. Then he realized that she had left the school rather quickly, not gathering her stuff together. As far as he was aware, her stuff was still there at the school. He made up his mind to have the elves show him where it was being stored. Hopefully, the blood was still there and none of it had left the blasted woman's possession.

Suddenly, he realized he had been standing there for rather longer than he had intended. The evening was going by far too quickly and he hadn't even begun to discuss the events of the summer with the boy. But there was far more that he needed to learn about the events occurring right within the walls of Hogwarts before he could secure the child's safety for his remaining years.

As he walked back to his desk, he continued his questioning. "Any other times?" he asked, trying to find a tone that would encourage talking and not frighten the kid, despite the fury coursing through his blood.

"Um, I went to her a couple of times about my nightmares…er, visions" Harry corrected himself softly. "But she just sent me back to bed." He appeared to be thinking for a bit.

"Any other professors you went to for help?" Snape asked softly. He almost feared the response.

"Um, Lockhart," Harry said, after a moment of thought. Snape's snort was his only response. One which spoke volumes about his opinion.

"Well, yeah. Not exactly the best to trust. But he was supposed to be going into the Chamber. And Ron and I had information on the Chamber, and we thought that he needed the information. But instead he attacked us," Harry concluded.

"Wait! The Chamber?" Snape paused. He was starting to feel like there was an information overload going on. He thought he knew everything that happened at this school. Or close to it at least. Being a spy increases the awareness of what was happening around him, and yet somehow, far too much was happening with him having a clue. It wasn't a comforting thought.

"Yeah. Ron and I had to take Lockhart with us, because well, we were afraid he would attack us or something. I um, don't really know why we did it now. It just seemed like a good idea at the time," Harry's mind drifted, trying to think why it seemed so right then. Other than the losing memories, but really, they could have just tied him up or something.

Snape brought his attention back when he asked, "Anything else?"

"Um, Professor Lupin," Harry answered hesitantly. "I asked for help against the Dementors. He taught me how to cast the Patronus. And told me about S…Sirius. He…He helped me. But then…" Harry trailed off.

"Potter, he forgot to take his potion. His carelessness caused him to attack three students. What would have happened if he had killed one of you? Or bitten one of you?" Snape asked with a sigh. There was a small part of him that was regretting his actions from years ago. He knew he had done the right thing. He would not risk the lives and health of all those students on a teacher that had forgotten such an important part of his life. Something that could, and did, endanger students.

"I always tried to trust Dumbledore. But he keeps lying to me. He wouldn't even look at me last year. How could I talk to him when he doesn't tell me stuff? I didn't even know that Vol…er, the Dark Lord _could_ get into my mind. He knew ever since before Christmas, and yet he never said anything to me. "Harry felt the words pouring out of his mouth, like a flood of resentment.

"I begged him to not make me go back to the Dursleys. And he let Sirius go to jail without a trial and you got a trial, and Lucius, and everyone knows Lucius is a Deatheater and guilty as hell, but he gets to walk around free while Sirius was innocent and spent thirteen years in jail and I was stuck with those Muggles and didn't even know that…" Harry stopped himself.

"Guess the only other person that I ever trusted with anything was…you," he concluded.

"Harry," Snape suddenly knew that in spite of the rage at the very thought of Black, everything centered on the next few moments. He stood again and slowly made his way to where Harry sat. He took the seat next to Harry at the table. "I did try. I couldn't let on that I was helping. There were too many Death Eater children there."

Harry nodded his understanding. He knew that. His mind did at least, but for some reason, he couldn't convince his heart.

"I went straight to Dumbledore," Snape said. "Unfortunately, I wasn't fast enough."

Harry nodded. "I…I know. Besides, probably for the best anyhow. I mean, not like Sirius would still want to be…They, my father and Sirius, they hated Slytherins. And now, I am a Slytherin. So, it's probably for the best right? Because I don't think I could take it if he hated me too."

Snape wanted to agree. Those two especially, hated anything to do with Slytherin. But somehow, he knew that there was no way that he could say that to the boy, much as he may desire to.

Instead, he answered, "Potter, it's a moot point."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Moot point, one that need not be decided, due to a change of circumstances," Snape quoted impatiently.

"I know what it means, mostly. I just mean…I don't know what I mean," Harry sighed.

"Potter, you are in Slytherin now because of abuse. Because of a determination to be better that those Muggles that raised you. Because the Ministry, in their bumbling, idiotic way, decided to make things worse for you. Because you want more than anything else, to make the Dark Lord pay. If Black hadn't died, you wouldn't have faced the abuse. You wouldn't have felt the drive as harshly. And if your father hadn't died, then none of this would be even a point of discussion. The reason you are in Slytherin now, is because the events did happen. It does no good whatsoever to think of how your father or godfather would react to your new housing placement. If they were here to regret it, it would most likely not have happened," Snape finished this speak with an almost unperceivable wince. To have to speak about those two and keep the hostility out of his voice was nearly as painful as…the Dark Lord.

Harry stood suddenly. "Can I leave now?" he asked with a hint of impatience.

Snape sighed slightly. "Yes, go ahead," he said, glancing at the time. His mind was spinning slightly. He really needed the time to absorb what he had learned and formulate a way to proceed.


	12. Chapter 12

Remus made his way through the halls of Hogwarts. His footsteps were steady and even, unlike the thoughts swirling in his head. With every step, he waited for the voice of Albus to stop him, a portrait to call attention to him, or something to interfere with him reaching his destination. He had spent an entire day at the graves of James and Lily, trying to figure out how he felt about Harry's sorting. He knew that Lily would not have cared. James would have been furious, but somehow, there was something Remus knew he was missing. Something from when he taught here, and from when he was sorted himself.

He was so lost in his thoughts, trying to figure out what he was missing that he failed to notice that he was right outside the Potions lab. It was the sound of his own name that drew his attention. He felt himself flush with shame as he realized the truth in what Severus was saying. It was something that had haunted hims from the time he realized what he was, that some day he would bite someone in his wolf state and further pass on the curse. And that nights, he had come close to doing just that.

The words being spoken within the room were slow to filter through Remus' consciousness. He felt the sadness that Harry spoke with at the thought of his father and Sirius' reactions, and realized that on some point, Harry was right. Not that either of them would or could hate Harry, but that they would be distrustful, or disappointed in Harry.

It was the response from Severus that most surprised him. And he felt the pieces click together for him. Harry was abused, he was dogged by the Ministry, and marked for death by an evil wizard. Any one of those events were enough to cause determination and deception. He should know. i"Ah, very difficult. I see a thirst for knowledge, courage aplenty, and a keen sense of family, but Slytherin would help you to hone your deception. You go to great lengths to hide your condition. No? Better be Gryffindor!" He remembered the feeling of fear that washed through him at the thought of being in Slytherin. That if he was both a werewolf and a Slytherin, he would never be trusted, never find friendship, and never be brave enough to face the world.

He barely had enough time to drift back into the shadows before Harry walked past him, never even noticing him standing mere feet away, the boy lost to his own thoughts. Remus waited a few moments before slipping into the room Harry had just left.

He paused a moment, just inside the doorway. He was grateful that he was out of the way of the door when mere seconds later, the door swung shut, barely missing him. He raised his own wand and cast a Silencing Spell on the room.

When he finished with the spell work, the two men stood in silence, each eyeing the other warily.

"Lupin." Snape broke the silence.

"Thank you," Was all Remus could think to say.

Severus looked at him for a long moment, before nodding sharply. "How long were you there?"

"Not long," Remus looked uncomfortable at the thought of getting caught eavesdropping. "I just heard the last bit. You were right about..." he drew a deep breath. "About me. It was never my intention to endanger them. I was... there was so much going on, Pettigrew was somehow alive, Sirius had Harry, and I just knew someone was going to get hurt. I didn't realize how late it had gotten," he paused.

Severus started to speak, but Remus quickly continued. "I know there is no excuse for what happened. I am, in fact, grateful that nothing happened that night. I regret the loss of the first job I have had in years but I accept my own responsibility. That isn't what I am here to discuss however."

"Let me hazard a guess," Snape said with a sneer. "You are here to threaten me about any damage done to your precious Potter."

"Originally, that was my intention. After what I have just heard, I don't know what to think, or say. I believe you may be the best thing for Harry," he paused as a look of surprise crossed Severus' face. His voice dropped to a whisper as he turned to leave, "How did we fail him so badly?"

"Lupin," Remus stopped, his hand on the door. He turned to face Severus, only to see the other man pouring out two glasses of expensive brandy. "Sit. I think you have heard enough that we should talk."

Remus sat hesitantly in the seat in front of Snape's desk, feeling oddly like a student caught out of bed after curfew. He took one of the glasses sitting in front of him and slowly sipped at the expensive alcohol as he waited for Snape to continue.

Snape sighed inwardly as he silently sipped his own drink. He would never betray the confidence of his students, but the damage had already been done. Through no fault of his own, he added to himself. However, he did have to ensure that Lupin did not tell tales to Albus, or anyone else for that matter.

Finally, Remus could no longer take the silence. "What did you wish to talk about Severus? Or did you wish for me to go with you to talk with Albus?"

"Use your head Lupin. If Harry wished the headmaster to know about this, He would know by now," Severus snapped.

Remus could barely think. The desire to do damage to the Dursley family warred with guilt and failure. He had failed Harry miserably. There was nothing he could do to make it up to the boy. If Harry did not want the Headmaster to know of the exact circumstances of his life, then Remus would not be the one to reveal it, except...

"What is going to happen when Harry has to return?" he asked Severus, afraid that if the Dursley's weren't reported, then the abuse would continue. He didn't know if he wanted shudder or join the evil grin that crossed Snape's face.

"There is more than one spell to keep such activities in check," Snape said. "I know of a few that will help Mr. Potter should the Headmaster not take my, or Potter's request to heart.

Remus smiled slightly. He could just imaging the types of spells that the Slytherin could come up with. Assuming of course, that Severus did not just by-pass the ones to prevent abuse and skip straight to curses.

Remus took a final drink and set down his glass. He stood and made his way to the door.

"Thank you Severus," he said quietly. "Do you mind if I return on Saturday to talk with Harry?"

"Owl me tomorrow," Snape replied. "We will discuss it."


End file.
